Grell's QnA corner
by ChibiGlowKitteh
Summary: Ask Kuroshitsuji's beloved red reaper any questions you would like!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the content of this story. All Kuroshitsuji characters belong to Yana Toboso**

* * *

**Well, it seems my little friend Glow is done with the 'Kuroshitsuji Character Questions', the system hasn't been letting the poor dear update it so she quit that one and has officially made another Q and A interview! But this time, it's really only focused around one person!**

**Moi! Grell Sutcliff, a butler to die for! Glow (who is currently in the corner ranting to her Toothless The Night Fury plushie about not letting her update the story) and I will try to update once a week or so for every question that's added, so have fun dears!**

_**Grell Sutcliff**_

* * *

**A/N: To all my Kuroshitsuji Character Questions viewers!  
I apologize for the inconvenience of having to delete it. The system for some reason keeps glitching, I've been trying to update it for three days and it will not let me add anything so I got rid of it...**

**And yes, I know, I rant to my Toothless plushie that I love so much... because I. Am. Crazy. Deal with it.**

**Have fun asking Grell questions and thank you to those who don't hate me for deleting Kuroshitsuji Character Questions!**

**(Still) Loving to all my fans!  
~Glow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone to the first um… chapter I guess we shall call it, of Grell's Question and Answer corner! Glow had a few issues with the laptop from a virus and we couldn't update for a while, so apologies for that… I hope you darlings leave lots of questions that I do love answering! Glow's still busy jabbering and what not, but on with the questions!**

**Glow: Yaaaay! We got the computer back! Stupid viruses...**

* * *

**From: Guest Reviewer **

_**Loren:*is sitting on the ground crying her eyes out***_

_**Lolita: *is looking at her best friend* yyaaaaahhh...um...*turns back* Loren wants to know is what would you do if someone broke your heart? 'Cause she just found out her now ex-boyfriend has been cheating on her...**_

Oh, poor Loren, it saddens me so to see her like this… just tell me who that boy is and I'll make sure he's sorry! But as for the question- if someone broke my heart, I would probably mope for a few days but I would quickly get over it soon. Just tell her that if he wanted to cheat on her, he's a good for nothing boyfriend that doesn't deserve such a girl as her.

**From: songbird011**

_**WILL YOU BE MY BUTLER? HOLY SH*T, I LOVE YOU GRELL OMG!**_

… Dear Songbird011

Thank you for being such a big fan!

…Oh my… as much as I love a fan, I refuse to be anyone's butler again. Well, unless it's Sebas-chan of course, and I don't mean _that _kind of butler! *wink* But, glad I have yet another positive loving fan! xoxo

**From: Ice Luna Wolf**

**(A/N: I love your username!)**

_**Hi Grell!**_

_**What do you think of Ciel?**_

_**Why are you so obsessed with Sebastian? He belongs to Ciel!**_

_**What do you think of Ronald? I personally think Ronnie is the cutest Grim Reaper ever!**_

_**Is William a slave driver?**_

_**That's all for now! Bye!**_

… the Phantomhive brat? Yikes, he's about as friendly and talkative as a desert cactus! Besides, do you think someone that keeps a demon butler a slave by their side is friendly? I think not!

How despicable to tell a lady she is obsessed with someone! What you call 'obsession' would happen to be called love in most people's books, Sebastian's just too shy to admit he feels the same way about me~! Besides, _my _Sebby, doesn't belong to anyone! Well… except to me and my love that is…

Yes… I must admit Ronnie is quite cute! Though I can assure you! He's just a friend!

Glow: Oh! Su-ure!

Grell: Oh be quiet!

Glow: It's called sarcasm… *sigh*

And, I'll be sticking to my belief that Ronnie is the second cutest reaper, after all, I _am _a butler (and reaper!) to die for, and that counts towards adorableness levels too!

Ah, Will… my stoic knight in shining armour! Sure, Will can give overloads of paperwork sometimes… but I would _never _say he's a slave driver! Of course, some reapers think different but they're just sticks in the mud!  
Ta-ta for now~!

_**From: Panda No Ashi**_

_**Why do you think you can have Sebastian's babies? YOU ARE A FRICKING DUDE. Dude!**_

Well! How rude! Of course I could bear Sebby's children, now, do not ask me of such intolerable questions and be nicer before I get my death scythe!  
Glow: Grell! My mom said no running machinery in the house!

Grell: B-but…

Glow: NO!

**Glow here again! I guess it's Grell turn to sulk in the corner because I'm not letting him run his scythe in the house… but thank you to everyone who submitted questions! Until next chapter! *salutes***

**Glow here and out~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So many questions make such fun to answer! Glow's busy making lunch so I get to answer the questions in private this time!  
Glow: *walks in with finger sandwich plate* I know better than to leave you alone too long Grell… forget me leaving that long to give you 'question privacy'…**

**Grell: *ignores* Ooh! Finger sandwiches!**

**Glow: *facepalm***

_**From: LorenandLolita (Guest Reviewer)**_

_**Loren: He, he, best day of my shinigami life! *holds up bloody death scythe, as well as being covered in blood herself***_

_***smiles showing her teeth that she inherited from her beautiful mother, Grell along with those pretty shinigami eyes and luscious red hair* Best day, because there is now one less heart breaker in this world! I can't really remember if I told you this, but I'm Sebastian's and yours kid Grell! Anyway...so like, if you could choose a song to kill people to, what would it be? What kind of music do you like any way? ;)**_

_**Lolita: I like don't fear the reaper HA! Get it? Cause I'm a reaper? I also have a question though I bet I already know the answer, if you could be any colour, what would it be?**_

Hooray! My little darling made her first kill! Hm… such a hard choice, probably for all of my Kuroshitsuji fans who have heard my very own theme song 'Shinkou'… that would be my theme song!

Glow: ...typical.

Grell: Glow you're such a downer!

As I was saying… I would have to say it's a tie between classical, such as Mozart or Beethoven, but the odd rock song isn't that bad either, though sometimes they give me a headache. But, Lolita, obviously you do know the answer. The lovely colour red, of blood, passion, lust-

Glow: _Please_ don't get into our whole colour explanation of why red is so amazing… as much as I like it…

Grell: *sticks out tongue* Party pooper…

~Until next question!

_**From: **_

_**Oh, yay! This looks like fun! Alright! First off, I think you're awesome and if I have anything red I call them my Grell… whatever they are.**_

_**Do you miss Madame Red? Do you regret killing her?**_

_**If you finally got your day alone with Sebastian, what would you do?**_

_**Well that's all folks! Maybe this story will help me talk like Grell,'cause I hope I can cosplay as him! Can't wait for the next chapter!**_

_**This is Invader Zis, Hostgirl, and Jillz (Wearing her Grell sunglasses) signing off!**_

Oh, yay! Another big fan!  
But, yes, I do happen to miss Madam Red, and sometimes I do regret killing her. But… after she hesitated to kill the little brat, I think it's better that way…

Oh goodness! I do love this question! Well, first of all I'd spend a long, long time on getting my makeup and hair to _per~fec~tion_! And then we'd take a nice walk through town to head to a nice little French Diner, head down to the beach and spend the rest of the afternoon sitting together with some kisses (with tongue mind you!) and watch the sunset together before having an R~rated night~! *wink*

Glow: Do. NOT. Start singing that song, as much as I love the musical no singing!

Grell: Gr… fine. But have fun cosplaying as me!

Glow: Believe me, it's a lot of fun! You should try getting a friend to cosplay as Sebastian which is what I do! We've been cosplaying for 2 years now! (I know that's nothing compared to some cosplayers but… yeah! XD)

**From: Kiriohisagi**

_**Kyaaaah. Interesting ,**_

_**Grell-chaaaaan, I'm your BIGFAN! 3 3**_

_**Anyway, looks like you're so damn in love with Sebby, but is it possible that someday you'll love other person more than Sebby? I mean, Sebby is great. But I love seeing Willy and You together 3**_

_**And... and… What do you think of Willy? :3 **_

_**That's all. haha.**_

_**To Glow-san : can I ask to Grell-chan again in next chapter?**_

Such fun to have so many fans! Especially here on Fanfiction!

Glow: Hi! Hello! One of your biggest fans and show co-host right here! *frowns and waves*

Grell: *sigh* You and your sarcasm…

As I was saying… Yes I am _madly _in love with my Sebas-chan! But, I don't really know if I could ever fall for another man… And Will? Ick! …Okay, I partially take back the ick, but personally he's a bit too… work-a-holic for me… Glow!

Glow: Ooh! Look! I have a question! Hi Kirio! Glad you're enjoying the QnA corner! Well… more like my basement but whatever. But, yes! Yes you can ask Grell again next chapter!  
Until next time!

**From: Panda No Ashi**

_**Please explain how a male shinigami can have babies with a male demon.**_

Em… uh… I'm going to follow my personal saying that nothing is impossible!

Glow: Grell, I think she beat you on this one, I doubt it's possible for a male to bear children… unless it's a seahorse!

Grell: Still, anything is possible for all _you _know!

Glow: …*sigh*

Grell: Next question anyone?

Glow: Next chapter! We'll hopefully see everyone soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**So... many… questions. *eye twitch* but- no matter! It just means having all the more fans that love me adoringly so! *wink* Onto the questions now!**

**From: Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay**

_**Hello, Grell!**_

_**I have some random questions for you. **_

_**1. Have you ever been to a strip club? If so, have you taken Will with you?**_

_**2. What is your second favorite color? **_

_**3. Are you attracted to Ciel in any way, shape, or form? **_

_**4. Have you ever attempted to drug Sebastian and get him to screw you so you**_

_**can have his babies? O_O **_

_**5. What's the best thing about being a shinigami?**_

_**6. Have you ever worn a dress? I bet you'd look adorable in one!**_

_**7. Have you ever worn a thong? **_

_**Sorry for asking so much, but I'm quite curious. :D Have a good day!**_

Wow, that's a lot of questions! But don't worry, darling, I'm open to _anything_! Now, to answer your questions!

1~ Ah… memories- No! No! I mean- no! I have never, ever, ever been to a strip club with Will! Why would I do that?! *cough*

2~ Hm… my second favourite colour would definitely be a deep shade of green, like an evergreen or forest green. It certainly brings out my hair and eyes well, and green and red go so well together! Especially if they're for the Christmas holidays! I do love Christmas…

3~ No way! The only reason I ever helped the little Phantom-brat was when he promised me that day with Sebas-chan! Which he still owes me… *sparkle-eyes* I can hardly wait for when he makes up his mind to let me have Sebby for a day!

4~ Um… no… of course not! Eh… *sweatdrop*

Glow: Right…

Ok! Ok! I admit it I _tried-_

Glow: Keyword is tried…

To slip a little Catnip Tequila in his tea once… maybe twice… no harm done though, right?

5~ Oh boy! I like this question! I do love the fashionable glasses and my lovely death scythe! That I get to hack up all the unsuspecting souls and the blood just flies… I could go on about that forever~!

6~ _All _the time! And I'm glad we share the same thought! We ought to have a girls day out sometime!

7~ Darling, I wear the reddest, flowery, most lacy thongs I can find in the stores! They go very well with my lingerie's…

Glow: Oh god… *faints of blood loss*

Oh, crap, she had another nosebleed… Next!

**From: Megamindluv4918**

_**Let's see, I take a long time to think of good questions, ah, hmm...**_

_**Well first of all, YOU ARE EPIC, GRELL! And... What do you use on your hair to make it so perfect? ._. I sheared mine off after it was half my height due to it having to be in a boring braid all day and all night, and it took hours to make it look like silk. And it didn't even stay like silk for that long. I love your hair so much.**_

_**Another random question. Do you have a favorite food?**_

Thank you! I'm glad I can please you with my epic-ness... wait, Glow, is epic-ness a word? I've heard you use it before?

Glow: In my dictionary it is!

Ah, my hair products secret to my gorgeous hair? _That _would be a secret *wink*

Glow: It's called Garnier Fructis conditioner, long and strong…

Grell: Ah! Don't spoil my secret!  
Glow: Well, my hair is the same length as yours and it works perfectly fine for me! It's not like I go through that pocket ledger you leave laying around that has more than just a 'to die' list in it!

… We'll pretend no one heard that… But yes, I do have a favourite food! I do love my sweets! I've always wanted to try one of Sebastian's mini-cakes that he makes for the Phantom-brat, but he absolutely refuses to make me one! I don't know what's wrong! *sniff, sniff*

**From: Invader Gillz (Guest Reviewer)  
**_**Invader Jillz: In the words of Beemo (from Adventure Time), that was an **__**interesting response! R-rated night? 0.0 Scary, but whatever! Thanks Grell! Now **__**more questions!**_

_**1. If you could make Sebastian cosplay or dress up as someone, who would it **__**be?**_

_**(P.S. Thanks for the tip Glow! ;]**_

_**2. Who or What annoys you the most and why?**_

_**Is your favorite cake flavor red velvet?**_

_**Thanks! Asta La Pasta!**_

_**This is Invader Jillz sighing off!**_

What me and Sebas-chan do during the night is none of your business! Hmph!

Glow: I know exactly what you mean by scary… try having to sit here and listen to him talking to himself… *sweatdrop* And side-note! I love Adventure Time! High-five! But you're very welcome for the tip; I hope you have a lot of fun!

Alright, onto the questions and enough insulting me! *whacks Glow*

Glow: Ow! That hurt!

Grell: No it didn't!

1~ Hm… I would most likely go with… with… I do think Sebas-chan could pull of Gakupo from Vocaloid, I bet he looks sexy in purple… *dreamy-eyes*

Glow: Oh god… my love for my third favourite colour will never be the same… *shudder*

2~ Reaper paperwork, reaper paperwork, reaper paperwork! It's the most boring, tiring, not to mention _annoying _job I've ever had to do in my life! You know it's bad when I'm ready to pull my precious hair out it's so terrible!

And yes, I do enjoy red velvet cake! Although first place would have to be a tie between red velvet and chocolate ice cream cake! I love ice cream!

Glow: Great… just what this house needs is a sugar-hyper shinigami… ugh…

To the next question!

**From: kiriohisagi**

_**My Next Question :D**_

_**Don't you feel tired with all of Sebastian coldness toward you, Grell-Chan?**_

_**And what will you do if Willy suddenly said that He Loves You? He, he... sorry, my questions are always about You and Willy. Really, You and Willy is my OTP at Kuroshitsuji, lol.**_

*sigh* Yes, I do get quite tired of it… he just needs to tell his true feelings and I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad at all, I don't know why he always must refuse my love even though we were made for each other!

Hm… I would probably be pretty happy, but he would carry on as if it was nothing, and probably give me just as much paperwork as usual, so I wouldn't see the difference if we were a couple…

Next question please! …Glow?

Glow: *throwing around paper* I can't find the questions sheets! Nooooo- oh, there it is! *dives into paper pile*

**From: ErikFan2237**

_**Oh! Grell I cosplayed as you once. It was the best cosplay ever! **_

_**And, if Will suddenly asked you to marry him, what would you say?**_

Aw, yay! I'm glad you have fun cosplaying as me!

Glow: I agree, it's my favourite cosplay out of the… *begins counting on fingers*

As I was saying, if Will asked me to marry him I'd probably-

Glow: I now have 9 cosplays! I had a cosplay making marathon over the summer and have finished 6!

Ahem… If Will asked me to marry him, I would definitely say yes, I mean, his cold attitude would have to have melted a little if he asked me that! Right? But on one condition to, no overtime and not as much paper work! He always gives me so much… humph!

**Until next time to all my loving fans! We love you too! Right Glow?**

**Glow: Um… I guess?**

**Make sure to ask lots of questions! **


	5. Chapter 5

**We're back again with more QnA corner everyone! Grell's putting on makeup and nearly cut me in half with his chainsaw when I last checked on him, so I'm here for the introduction instead! Ah, here he comes now… TO THE QUESTIONS. HAZAAAAAAAAR!  
**

* * *

**From: Mischievous Mayhem**

_**OMFG! KYAAAAAAA! Sebastian as Gakupo!? Gakupo is my freaking favorite Vocaloid ever! Grell, I love you even more than I already did (if that's even possible)! Also, Glow, I'm very happy to hear that your wrist is better! And now for my question: Grell, if you had to choose between being a shinigami and being with Sebas-chan, which would you choose?**_

_**That's all...for now. Stay Sexy, Grell! Xoxo**_

Glow: Yay Gakupo! I love Haku Yowane, but out of all the male vocaloids, Gakupo is my favourite too! High five! And yes, my wrist is much better! Thank you! It wasn't as bad as the doctor thought, so I can type without pain in my arm… the only thing that's holding me back is the bandage that restricts my movements… Stupid A.C.E bandage… *grumble* I can't even hold my Parrotlet now because she's scared of it and bites me… *sniff*

Grell: Aw, poor Glow *sympathetic head pat-pat*

Glow: You forgot your question…

Grell: Oh… right!

*gasp* Why must you present me with such a horrible decision*sob*! … if I had to, I would choose being a shinigami. Even with all the paper work, I still get to be with my beloved chainsaw and hey, I still have Will even if he is a bit rusty on the edges, improvisation works wonders! I'll definitely be looking forward to more questions!

Staying sexy for forever more!

Ta-ta for now~! Xoxo

**From: NightCoringMadness**

_**Hiiiiiiiii Grell-senpai! It's so nice to finally meet you I'm a really big fan of yours!**_

_**OK NOW FOR QUESTION'S.**_

_**When you and Bassy finally have kids what will you name them?**_

_**And while you were working for Ceil (did I spell it right) how did you feel about Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny? Well, that's all the time I have. Later ladies, stay beautiful.**_

Hello to another big fan! Jeez, I'm getting popular on this site aren't I Glow? *nudge nudge*

Glow: Huh? Oh, yeah… sure. Zone-out moments, yay! Say, NightCoringMadness, are you perhaps a Nightcore fan? If so, I love Nightcore too! Hooray!

My goodness, I like this question! There are so many lovely names though it's hard to decide! For a girl I enjoy unique names, such as Aryanna or Danica... and for a boy, I find the name Luke or Benjamin always has a nice ring to it.

As for your question about the Lord Phantombrat… I believe his name is spelt with a capital B-R-A-T!

Glow: I'm pretty sure that's not how you spell his name Grell. I do believe it's actually spelt Ciel, but that's ok! I spelt it Ceil at first too!

Grell: Hmph, no fun!

Glow: What? I like Ciel. Maybe not as much as I love you, but I do like Ciel as a character…

As I was saying… those servants were the clumsiest, annoying, not to mention _loud _people I have _ever _met! Even I wasn't that clumsy as a butler.

Glow: You certainly run good competition…

Ignoring you! La, la, la! Next question please!

**From: Songbird011**

_**Loren: *yawn* Hey mom...ugh god I was put on late shift last night...you ever feel like beating the...pardon my language but...you ever feel like beating the sh*t out of William? He's the reason I lost precious beauty sleep! :(**_  
_**Lolita: As if that would help! Te hehehe! **_  
_**Loren: Shut up Lolita!**_

Yes darling, I do understand... a woman needs her beauty rest after all! Why else would I look this gorgeous?

Glow: Makeup!

Grell: Shut up!

But Loren! *gasp* How dare you speak that way about my Will! Sure, he makes me work a lot of unpaid overtime, but mind your language when talking about certain people young lady!

**From: Panda No Ashi**

_**LOL so many good questions raised.**_

_**What would you do if Sebastian decided to get with Will instead of you? :)**_

*gasp* This is a terrible question… this could never happen in reality! Could it? Glow? Help?

Glow: Er… considering Sebastian and Will are at each other's throats, I seriously doubt it would happen, but like you said before, anything is possible…

Grell: *shriek of horror*

Well, all that would happen is I would cry, eat, sleep, cry some more… cry even more- repeat process.

Until next chapter everyone!

* * *

**Glow: And bonus for this chapter- Everyone who reviews gets Grell for an entire night!  
Grell: Since when was I part of a review deal?! We never went over this! The fangirls are going to maul me!  
****Glow: Hey, you told me to do anything to get reviews; I'm doing everything I can including this.  
****Grell: Why are you doing this to-**

**See you next chapter! *wink***


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again to see the star of the show everyone? *dramatic hair flip*  
Glow: Really?**

**Grell: Dramatization, love! If we want fans we definitely need something I'm good at!**

**Glow: Um… ok?**

**We've had so many questions in already and it's such fun answering them… though Glow's 'deal' has ruined some of my fun…**

**Glow: You said do anything and I did! So stop whining!**

**From: ZAnn1428**

_**Hi Grell! … Mmmk so my question is...What is your favorite thing about Sebby?**_

My favourite thing about Sebby? Oh, that's a simple question:

EVERYTHING!

Sebby is my favourite thing, all in one tall, dark, and handsome package! *fan… girl (?) squeal*

**From: Denizen Of Madness**

_**Hello, Grell! How is the sexiest shinigami in the Multiverse doing this fine day? I have a few questions for you, your greatness.**_

_**1. Is it a sin, should a man feel like faggarting a sun or a thousand? Why should the suns heave through the void, if not to be skewer't bypon ourn fagpoles?**_

_**2. Would you name your Death scythe "F-kslayer"?**_

_**3. What's your favorite cartoon? Second? Third? (Anime doesn't count for this question)**_

_**4. What are your thoughts on "My Little Pony: Friendship is magic", and the Brony community?**_

_**5. If you can have Sebby-samas babies, can I have yours? We could raise them all together!**_

Ah, I am most flattered by your compliment! I'm doing very well thank-you!

1~ Er… what? I'm very confused by the language in this question… You got any idea Glow?  
Glow: Never ask a grammar Nazi, which would be me…

Grell: Sorry…

2~ Hm… maybe, but Will would demote me to scissors as soon as he learned the name so for my own lovely scythes safety, I would have to say no…

3~ Hm… anything with blood and/or sexy men can be in random order on my list…

4~ My Little Pony and-

Glow: MLPFiM! Yay! *leaps around*

Um… well, Glow obviously likes it. I've never really paid attention to it. I know Lord Phantombrat's fiancé… Lizzie wasn't it? Watches it and calls herself a Pegasister, but I enjoy all the fan art on Deviantart and what not of me and Sebas-chan as cute little ponies!

5~ No! No you cannot! Hmph! No one else shall raise them but me and Sebas-chan!

Glow: Ok! Ok! Calm down! You don't even have Sebastian's babies so don't get worked up…

Grell: _Yet_!

**From: Songbird011**

_**Loren: *is asleep on the couch sleeping like she's dead***_

_**Lolita: Hehehe...I told her I would out do her on staying up the latest...hehehe..aaaanywaaaay...you have no idea who's kid I am do you, Grell... guess who's kid I am? ;) if you were a dress, what kind of dress would you be...and what would you look like?**_

I do know whose kid you are as a matter of fact! Undertakers! I had no idea he had a child, but it's already said and done so what can I do? And for your next question… Ii would have to be red… but I don't know, I could go both ways! A nice long red ball gown with a split down the side to show some leg… but there's always a nice skimpy cocktail dress too… Either would work for me! *wink*

**From: Warwulf**

_**:) Okay, um... Grell, if you had to choose between William or Sebastian, who would you pick? I have another question too! How do you feel about Undertaker? Since...you know...you buried him in salt...**_

Oh! I hate questions like these… depends on how I feel… some days I'll fall for Sebas-chan, or Will the next day… mood swings can never agree with me!  
And Undertaker? How dare he call me ugly!  
Glow: Um, Grell?

Grell: Yes?  
Glow: He didn't exactly call you ugly. He thought you were a hideous corpse because there was no scars or sign of death on you, because you weren't dead.

Grell: How did you know that?! Are you stalking me?!

Glow: No, it's called watching the anime? Well… a little bit a' both, actually…

**From: Kitana Lunara**

_***writes down all previous questions to avoid asking same ones* Holy Shinigami that was a TON of questions. Most revolving around your opinions on certain people. Since I support you and Sebastian's love I guess you could call me his sister. *beams at said butler* Don't worry Grell, I won't maul you. We'll go dress shopping! I know the cutest red dress that would look FABULOUS on you!**_

_***pulls out red ruby knives* Plus if I'm lucky I can help you do your job if there's more than one to take care of ;D Ok, now that I'm done blabbing,**_

_**question time! :D **_

_**1. Where do you think I could find a pair of prescription glasses like yours?! I love the color red and your glasses are simply to DIE for! (sorry, couldn't resist adding that) **_

_**2. If you and Sebastian had twin girls and Sebastian asked if one could be called Lily, would you agree?**_

_**3. Ok at the end of season two (I prefer the manga, but I watched the anime so I could hear you and Sebastian's lovely voices) Ciel's a demon and Sebastian seems depressed about it. If Sebastian finally gets away from Ciel long enough to see you, how will you cheer him up? **_

_**4. Sebastian's high on who-knows-what and actually blushes at you, your reaction?**_

Grell: Yes, yes it is a ton of questions… try having to answer them all… And a fangirl that actually will do something useful instead of forcing me to sit there and them cuddling me all night? *sparkle-eyes* Dress shopping sounds wonderful, love! And where did you get those knives?! They'd look simply amazing in my kitchen!

1~ Custom made by Father at the shinigami department… one of a kind!

Glow: If there one of a kind explain to me why I have identical ones from the optometrist… cat's eye glasses shape, ruby red… I only wear the chain when cosplaying. You can most likely find them online at a cosplay shop for about… 5 dollars and order them in if you can, and then get your optometrist to replace the lenses (my towns office does it for free) or get black ones that look like Grell's, pop out the lenses, and paint them red!

Grell: *stares at glasses* How dare you steal my fashion sense!

Glow: You're the one that told me it's a lovely compliment! Besides I'm not taking them off or I'll walk into a wall or you! I'm legally blind without my glasses and it's not fun...

2~ Lily… that's a cute name! I would definitely agree due to both of us being able to name one! Twin girls would be absolutely wonderful with Sebas-chan and I!

3~ Aw, yes, poor Sebas-chan… being stuck with that brat for eternity… I'd have to take it slow at first, unless I wanted him to beat me up or something along the lines of 'Harming Grell Sutcliff'. Then I'd take my chance and give him a big hug and-

Glow: *smacks hand over mouth* Please avoid saying such intolerable things…

Grell: … You're starting to sound like Sebas-chan…

Glow: Am I? *thinks to previous sentence* Oh, god… I am… and my friends are the ones telling me I remind them so much of Grell's hyper personality it's not even funny… argh! Just next question please…

4~ *squeal* S-Sebas-chan? Blushing at _me_? Well, first I'd like to see what he's blushing at me for-

Glow: What exactly do you do in public when I'm not with you?!

Grell: Er… nothing?

Glow: Uh huh…

As I was saying, and then, I'd work my sexy magic you all know I have, and score myself a date with Sebas-chan!

Can't wait for our shopping day love~! *wink*

Ta~ta for now!

**From: Kiriohisagi**

_**Yeahhh! Love your last answer about Willy marrying You! Haha. Trust me... Willy and You look so damn good together! ;D I'll be back with a lot of question for you Grell-chan but not now, I can't think any good question for you.**_

_**Glow-san *o* Oooh... I would like to see ur Grell Sutcliff cosplay. I bet it's awesome!  
**_

Glow speaking! *stupid grin*

Well, do I have news for you! I'm writing a WillXGrell fluff story! *dances around room* But it's very hard to keep Will in character… I'm used to writing happy, cheery characters like Grell! And aw! I'd post pictures on Deviantart for you… but I managed to outgrow it so I'm currently a work in progress for my new Grell cosplay, with a little help from the sewing machine ^^'

**From: SleepyCrimson Ninja**

_**HI GRELL-san you are my most favourite reaper!...still new at the reviewing part...on to my questions...teehehe well a cold stare gets you...uhm... Who's cold stare would you chose? Will's? Or Sebby's? **_

_**Also, what do put on your face?...to keep it "blemish"-free? **_

_**Lastly (probably weirdest) question...I know you prefer being uke (being a lady and all) but if you could who would YOU Seme to?**_

_**SC N: Oh...shi- what did I just-? *runs off to a "safe" distance***_

1~ Ah, another Will or Sebas-chan choosing time… argh! Sebas-chan's cold stare is always so sexy, but then again Will's is too! It riles me right up! Now I can't stop thinking about it!  
Glow: Shall I get the Kleenex box?

Grell: No, no! I'm fine!

2~ Another question to my _tout natural _beauty.

Glow: Translation! My _all natural _beauty… and it's called make up

Grell: Nuh uh!

Glow: Then please explain to me why there's an open make up bag on my bathroom cupboard filled with concealer and about 500 different brands and types of makeup…

Grell: You didn't see a makeup bag! Y-You're hallucinating! Next!

3~ I'm offended by this question! How dare you ask a lady who she wants to-

Glow: Let's not get into detail… the windows are open and my neighbours are out in their garden…

Grell: You're lucky I can't run my chainsaw in this house!

**Wow… this was a lot of questions! But I always enjoy love from the fans! After all, who wouldn't love a reaper to**_** die **_**for… just like my glasses… right Kitana?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, this is absolutely wonderful how quickly the questions are rolling in! Just one chapter after another! Right Glow?  
Glow: Quiet! I'm reading!**

**Grell: Oh, yes, until she's done reading her new book about an author who writes strange talking bat stories, she refuses to talk to me...**

**Glow: Kenneth Oppel's 'Silverwing Saga' is not strange! It is "Bow down to the great Kenneth Oppel!" who just happens to be my favourite author along with Cornelia Funke! Just get to the questions!**

**Grell: …okay**

**Glow: Hey, he actually listened for once! Now I know how Will feels… jeez!**

**From: Kitana Lunara**

_**My knives and forks? Sebastian-nii made them for me. He said I needed something I could use to defend myself that I could keep hidden. I can sneak you a few if you like ;) I can't wait either Grell!**_

_**Yes, exactly like your glasses! ;) **_

_**Ok, questions (prepare for a rather...not so good for my older brother scenario) **_

_**Sebastian's been abducted by rogue fangirls and is being held prisoner in a church while being tortured into his true form. You just so happen to walk by the church and hear his screams. What do you do without killing any of them so you don't get overtime from Will as well as getting your epic death scythe taken away? After it's all over and you save him, what will you do know that you have a beaten up and most likely unconscious Sebastian in your arms?**_

Wonderful! I'll have to make a spot for them in the drawers somewhere!

Without _me _killing any of them? I'd certainly need to work on self-control before I handle that situation! Once I found them I'd call in Glow to take them down with her katana.

Glow: Took 13 years since I was 3 to learn black belt and then how to wield a katana, but it's totally worth it!

And then once that's taken care of… um… well he's in his demon form, so we can't really take him to the hospital…

Glow: I suppose we'd have to wait for him to wake up, shift forms, and _then _take him to the hospital… Is this question done?

Grell: Yep!  
Glow: *instantly begins reading again*

Next question?

**From: NHL-chan**

_**Hello, lady!**_

_**This is my first time for asking you a few questions, oh I'm so excited! I'm a big fan! I have a big poster of you in my room, and I have sooo many red outfits with you in it! I wonder if I can make a fanfiction with you as the main character?**_

_**Well, these are my questions.**_

_**1. Fine, I know you love Sebastian so damn much. Then, can I have Will? **_

_**2. What are you doing when you trapped with Sebastian and Will in your office-if you have an office, of course.**_

_**3. Did you ever have a crush before Sebastian?**_

_**Yup, sorry for my bad English. Stay gorgeous, lady!**_

Another enthusiastic fan! I love answering questions and making my fans happy! *wink* Right Glow?  
Glow: *still reading* Um… yeah… sure…

And of course you can make a fanfiction with me as main character darling! You didn't really have to ask actually, I wouldn't have minded at all!

1~ No! No you cannot have my Will!

2~ Of course I have an office! It's painted and decorated with the most beautiful shades of red! But… oh my~! So many wonderful things there are to do! I have a large desk so-

Glow: *throws nearest object at Grell's head* Too much information Grell! *continues reading*

Grell: Ow! What did you even throw- did you really have to throw a metal hole-punch at my head?

Glow: If it kept you from continuing your sentence, yes! I'm trying to keep this T rated if n' you don't mind!

3~ Um… no *blush*

Glow: If you read his official Kuroshitsuji wikipage, you'll see that it was Will! He's fallen for both of them!

Grell: I what?  
Glow: Nothing! *mumbling to self* I'm so glad he zones out sometimes…

Staying gorgeous forever and always! Ta-ta~!

**From: Invader Jillz (Guest Reviewer)**

_**Invader Jillz: Oops sorry I forgot to ask Grell some questions on the last chapter! So sorry Grelly! Anyway question time!**_

_**1: What do you think of Ronald? Does he annoy you?**_

_**2: Do you get your nails done by someone or do you just do them yourself?**_

_**3: How long does it take to style your hair?**_

_**Thanks! Asta La pasta! **_

_**This is Invader Jilllz signing off! **_

_**(Oh and my friend found me an awesome Grell wig for only 23 bucks! It's on my Christmas list! X3)**_

Don't be sorry, love! If you miss one chapter it makes really no difference!

1~ Ah, Ronnie, he's a sweet boy. I found it quite annoying when he first became a reaper and hated paperwork, so he'd stick it in mine and Will's trays without us noticing… But now he's learned his place. I find he's talented during reaping missions with him, he reminds me somewhat of myself in a younger, less-sexy form!

2~ Of course I do them by myself! How dare you think my little perfections are done by someone else?!  
3~ Oh, a few hours _at least _but I love it so much I don't think much of it… though so she stops bothering me, I'll let Glow help some mornings… she usually ends up snuggling it to her face instead of brushing it out for me…

Glow: Hey, it's your fault, and plus, I usually end up just helping myself in because I know where your spare key is, it's-

Grell: Don't say it! I'll have fangirls all over the place! I've had enough fangirls for my share anyways thanks to you horrible review deal!

I'm glad I'm somehow involved in your Christmas shopping! I love shopping, and Christmas!

Glow: Believe me; he's _insanely _hard to shop for in the holidays…

Grell: You just need to find the right things for my shopping list!  
Glow: Half of this stuff is beyond my paycheck on my new job! I mean, perfume with gold shreds in it?!

Grell: Exactly, moving to the next question please!

**From: Mischievous Mayhem**

_**I am simply in love with this whole thing! And you're very right about Will and Sebastian's stares being sexy! I wouldn't be able to choose either! Also, Glow-san! You like Nightcore too? It's like I walked right into Heaven! Now, on to the question!**_

_**Grell-san, why do you dislike Ciel so much? I think he's kind of... cute you know! In a stupid, bratty way...**_

_***blushes***_

_**XOXO**_

Glad you're enjoying the QnA session! And yes, Will and Sebas-chan's stares always manage to give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside despite being so cold!

Glow: *flails arms* Yes! I do like Nightcore! Well, them and _many _other bands and solo artists… I'm so glad you love the show so much too! *gives big hug*

Ciel? Cute? He's about as cute as a rabid mouse with mange disease! I dislike him because several reasons. He keeps Sebas-chan away from me, he won't let Sebas-chan near me, he hates my guts…

Glow: That's pretty much the same thing said in different ways…

~Grell Sutcliff xoxo 3

**From: SleepyCrimson Ninja**

_***Undertaker phase out of the blue in beside me***_

_**SCN: Waaaaaaah! *cries and hugs***_

_**Undertaker: teeehahaahah *thud* you asked "it" did you?**_

_**SCN: *stops crying* sniff sniff...yes...**_

_**Undertaker: ahahaa...it was quite entertaining… {somehow gets a mic .out of**_

_**robes and talks to it for Glow and Grell to hear and both get to hear it}...you should have seen his face...hehehee...it was 'to die for'...eeehheh**_

_**...**_

_**SCN: oie how did you-?**_

_**Undertaker: you should have asked "how He and Spears do it in-**_

_**SCN: [put hand over UT's mouth] *panics*ahh! oie! That could get US into trouble! **_

_**Undertaker :[easily takes off my hand] or what kind of toys they uhm...how do you say it nowadays...**_

_**SCN:*really panicking* **_

_**Undertaker: eheheh...yes but Ninja, but aren't you curious, hmmm? *sly grin***_

_**SCN:ah...yes i was wondering how they- HEY!**_

_**UnderTaker:oooh and before I forget...I couldn't agree more on what Glow said about the redhead in the coffin...and since it looked natural...it was unsatisfied... [Kakashi poofs in]**_

_**K: Yo! {to UT} maybe they *whispers* [both burst out laughing]**_

_**SCN: [kind of gets it]oh dear...now THAT is interesting...but...I am so in trouble... T_T**_

_**SCN: {to Glow} I'm sorry T_T this was a 'spur of the moment' no flames please but it would be nice to have a collaboration with you though' _o**_

Oh my, two dirty questions about me and Will?  
Glow: Uhm, that's nothing! *shoves and locks in closet*

Grell: Hey! I was trying to read that! You're lucky I don't have my chainsaw young lady!

Glow: Phew, okay, as I was saying! Wow… Undertaker has a dirty mind… but that's ok! I'm veeery used to it at school… my friends have destroyed my once innocent mind! But that's ok! I am totally against flaming people, and this question doesn't bother me in any way to even want to flame it-

Grell: *presses ear against door* Can you read the question to me Glow?!

Glow: No! *bangs door*

Grell: Ow! My head was against that you know!  
Glow: Kind of the point… anywho! I'd be happy to do a collaboration with you! … if I knew what it was, please explain? *sweatdrop* Is it the collaboration I'm thinking of where you roleplay the characters and then turn it into a story with the roleplay you did? But, sure, I'll do a collab with you… once I learn what it is! 3

Glow here and out~!

**My, that was a lot of questions again! But no matter! I love answering them almost as much as I love doing my hair, makeup, and nails in the morning! See everyone next chapter! *wink***


	8. Chapter 8

**Nearly one chapter every day? So many reviews are making me so happy I could cry! To all the fans- right Glow?**

**Glow: Hm? Oh! The message to our fans?  
Grell: Exactly!  
Both: We love you a-all!**

**From: Denizen Of Madness**

_**Okay, I apologize for the pregnancy thing. But maybe I could baby sit it someday? And about the first question, that was a line from a crack fic I read. I just wanted to see your reaction. Sorry!**_

_**Now for questions.**_

_**1. I'm guessing that your author has heard of grimdark fanfics like "Cupcakes", "Sweet Apple Massacre", "Rainbow Factory", and "Cheerilies Garden". What do you think of them? Ponies brutally tortured and killed. Not my personal taste. How about you?**_

_**2. If you could erase a single person from history, who would it be and why?**_

_**3. If you had three wishes, what would you wish for?**_

Oh, that's ok! No need to be sorry for either! And you can baby sit, but you'll have to pick a bone with Glow about that, since I already agreed she could baby sit too…

Glow: Crack fics… entertaining aren't they?

1~ Glooow! You have another question!

Glow: Do I? Oh! Look, I do! Hm, no, I haven't heard of those fanfics, I'll go check them out, be back in one sec!  
*10 minutes later of reading fanfics*

Glow: Aaaah! The horror! Those poor ponies! As much as I don't like ponies being tortured and killed, I must admit the writing is pretty good! Back to you Grell!

Grell: Perfect, I was growing bored of your squeals of horror…

Glow: Hey! This whole thing isn't about you, you know… actually yeah, it kind of is… nevermind…

2~ Anyone? Hm… this is an interesting question… That would be Glow!  
Glow: Hey!

Grell: I'm just kidding~! Got you back from all your terrible sarcasm in the other chapters! If anyone, I would definitely have to choose… um… Glow? A little help?  
Glow: I dunno, there are a lot of people I wouldn't mind getting rid of from history, but mind you they're people from years ago…

Well, I might say Ciel, but then I'd never have met Sebas-chan… this is actually one question I can't think of an answer for!

Glow: Really? Scary…

3~ Any three wishes? Wow! If only this came true!

Wish One: Sebas-chan's undying love for all of eternity!  
Wish Two: That the Lord Phantombrat would _go away _and leave me and Sebas-chan to our love life together.

Wish Three: That Glow's newest fanfiction that will most likely be posted soon that I stop being insulted so much in it!  
Glow: Check it out on my profile! It's called "Sugar Glass"!

To the next question!

**From: ZAnn1428**

_**Hello again my gorgeous red reaper! (Well not really mine but anywho)**_

_**My younger sister has been badgering me to send you this. Ahem: WASSUUUUUUUUP?**_

_**(Don't ask, my sister is a nutjob)**_

_**Secondly I would like to know why you are so set on having Sebastian's children. First of all I'm not sure it's biologically possible, secondly you don't even like kids. Like, at all.**_

_**P.S I have decided to be you for Halloween! :D**_

Aw, such a flatterer! *wink*

1~ Um, alright… tell your younger sister I said hi?

2~ How exactly do you know it's biologically possible? Even with male anatomy on the _outside_-

Glow: Let's stop at that before we get too deep into explanation…

And who said I don't like kids? The only kids I dislike are that brat Phantomhive, and the little boys from the heavenly choir that insisted I was "unclean"!

Glow: Hehe, I always die of laughter at that scene… You do realize how close you were to Sebastian in that church too?  
Grell: Ah… *sigh* Yes, I do remember that… And awww! How cute of someone going to be me for Halloween! Just like you Glow!

Glow: Yep! My entire cosplay group is going out for Halloween! Grell, Sebastian, Lizzie, Lady Phantomhive… all of the main characters!

**From: Kitana Lunara**

_***hands Grell a complete kitchen set of knives, forks and spoons* Here, all made by Sebastian. **_

_**Wait, I thought you'd like our night out. I was really looking forward to hunting souls and seeing the kind of lives people live around my town, but if it's a burden I can give up my night so you can rest. **_

_**Ok, another question. **_

_**You're out collecting souls in the awesome way you do and you see Sebastian sitting on the edge wall of the Phantomhive manor playing a violin. What do you do? (sorry I love writing 'what do you do' questions. The answers vary so much)**_

Ah, red… silverware, to go in the kitchen, I bet it will look wonderful!

Did I say I didn't want to have our night out still? Glow?

Glow: I think I see the problem here, where you said you've had your fair share of fangirls…

Grell: Oh… that…

I guess I should have thought through before I said that! Don't worry, darling! When I say fangirls, I mean the fangirls that won't let me do my job because they're busy clinging to me and muttering about how amazing I am… which I must admit, I like, but not the clingy-ness. Fangirls like you that would offer to help me with my job are sensible that I don't mind sharing my time with! And don't worry about the 'What do you do?' questions, I enjoy answering them!  
Of course, if I knew the song, I would definitely sing along and show Sebas-chan my beautiful voice-

Glow: I must admit, it is very nice to listen to…

And most likely for the first time, want to sit there and listen instead of the strange urge I always feel to try and jump him… *blush*

**From: SleepyCrimson Ninja**

_**[poof] ok...pervy kakashi is out...**_

_***gives Undertaker a jar of fresh baked cookie goodies***_

_**UT: Yay!**_

_**SCN: Undertaker got a hold of the Chocolate Mocha Liqueur Cake I was hiding...mins prior...next thing I knew … it's G-O-N-E! I didn't get to taste it... T_T**_

_**UT: Liquor? There was alcohol in it?! No wonder I felt funny...**_

_**SCN: *grumbling* {to Glow} Um...'sum like that...'two head better than one'- kinda thing...soooo we like Fanfic buddies now? *cat moe moment***_

_**UT: Ehehe...whatever I said...I would like to see the redheads' reaction if he sees it...surely its 'TO DIE' for, hmmmmmehehehe *sly grin ***_

_**SCN: Uh ...hmmm {agrees} [troll face]**_

_**UT: Oooh be sure to put his chainsaw in a "super secure" vault...for safety reasons :)**_

_**SCN: Instant agreement!**_

*scream of horror* Not my chainsaw! Since when did Will put you in charge?! You can't take it away! I won't let you! *continues panicked rant*

Glow: Ohhhhh! I see what you mean now! Sure! Shoot me a PM and we'll discuss it!

**From: NHL-chan**

_**Hello, Lady! I'm back**_

_**1: Ck, ck, ck... You said that you love Sebastian, then why can't I or someone else have Will? Do you still love Will?**_

_**2: And, can a girl become shinigami?**_

_**3: The last, how old are you?**_

_**That's all. Sorry for my bad English. Stay beauty!**_

1~ … Um… no, of course I don't have a crush on Will… *blush*

Glow: You're blushing… *points and sings* You have a crush on Wi-ill! You have a crush on Wi-ill!

Grell: Do not!  
Glow: Do to!  
Grell: Do no- fine! My undying love still courses towards both of them… I told the truth now, happy?

Glow: Mm… satisfied.

2~ Yes! A female _can _become a shinigami! Why else would I be in the office?

Glow: I'm currently in training! Hooray!

3~ How rude! A lady never reveals her age!

Next!

**From: RheaTheWingedWolf**

_***fangirl squeal***_

_**Okay, I'm calm(er) now. I just had to squeal when I saw this though. An interview with the awesome Grell? Yay! Do you know if there's a 'Bring Your Fangirls To Work Day' where you work anytime soon?**_

_**Since this is my first time sending in questions, I'll shorten my list a little...**_

_**1. How often do you go shopping in the human realm, and where's your favorite place to shop?**_

_**2. What's your all-time favorite food?**_

_**3. What's your favorite memory?**_

_**4. I know red's your favorite color, but what's your second favorite?**_

_**More questions next time, and good luck with all of that evil paperwork!**_

Oh my! Such an enthusiastic fan! But unfortunately… no, we don't have a 'Bring Your Fangirls To Work Day', I don't think Will wants to run the risk of fangirls running wild in the office, or glomping the other reapers… *sweatdrop*

1~ Ah, yes! If I ever have spare time on a reaping mission, it's right to the stores! They have the cutest little dress boutique on the corner of the main street~!

2 and 4~ If you check out chapter 4, these questions have already been answered! *wink*

3~ My favourite memory? Hm… most likely when I actually got to _snuggle _Sebas-chan when Lord Phantombrat had to investigate with the heavenly choir and all that… he didn't even try to hit me or anything!

And thank-you… that stuff does terrible things to your skin having to sit in an office all day with nothing to do except paperwork!

**From: MaskedAngel18**

_**Hello! I'm still pretty new to the Black Butler fandom, even though I'm now caught up on the manga and am now making progress on the anime. But Grell, you were definitely one of the more...entertaining characters in the show. Next to the Undertaker.**_

_**Anyway, onto a really random question:**_

_**Have you ever heard of the Slenderman? If so, do you think there is anything scary about a faceless guy that trails behind you for who knows how long? I don't really find him that scary. It's not like he's suddenly going to appear in my room, take my laptop and start bashing my head- inaornharonajnrjnaojenoI3JR0 8HNUFnwrhgnksjebgafahwbegotj ngalr**_

_**Kelly (Undertaker's "niece"): Someone called the Slenderman wanted me to send the grim reapers his regards. Anyway, my question would be this: could you spare the writer currently bleeding out for me before Uncle gets a hold of her? Otherwise my story will never**_ _**get written and this will be my only appearance ever.**_

Was the comment about me being entertaining a good thing?

But yes, I have heard of Slenderman, thanks to Glow…

Glow: I used Slenderman to prank my older cousin once… got it on tape too!

Grell: I'm surprise she didn't show up on the 'To Die' list for suffering a heart attack!

Glow: I know… I'm a mean cousin… *bursts into maniacal laughter after watching tape again*

As I was saying! Um... *flips through 'To Die' list pocket ledger* Well, her soul isn't on the list, so I guess I can just leave her there for Undertaker to pick up, give Undertaker my regards! *wave*

**From: Songbird011**

_**Lolita: Answer me this...why is a raven like a writing desk?**_

_**Loren: Hi mom! I asked William if I could have a least one day- (question cut off)**_

_**Loren: what I was going to say, before someone so rudely pushed the send button *glares at Lolita*, (Lolita: oops) was that I asks will if I could have at least a day off, so he's letting me have a day off...now I feel bad about wanting to beat the beloved Jesus out of him...**_

In answer to Lolita's question, I have no idea why a raven is like a writing desk…

Glow: I do!

Grell: Fire away…

Glow: There is several answers to this riddle… personally my favourite one is:

"_Because it can produce a few notes, though they are very flat; and it is nevar put with the wrong end in front!"_

This one is an intended pun, because the 'nevar' is actually 'raven' spelt backwards. Hence the sentence in the answer 'nevar put with the wrong end in front' even though raven _is, _in fact, spelt the wrong way around… Or, my other favourite, due to Edgar Allen Poe, the famous horror story and poet author, is the answer:

"_Because Poe wrote on both!"_ Meaning, he wrote _on _a desk, and wrote about/on ravens. Giving reason to believe because Poe wrote _on _them both!

Fabulous explanation! …though confusing… But, you shouldn't have wanted to beat Will up anyways, he's your boss, and though must admit, I have my days to with my tolerance up to the maximum with Will, I never have thought about beating him up… You should be ashamed of yourself young lady!

**My goodness! This is the longest QnA session we've had so far! But no matter, I **_**l~o~v~e **_**my fans dearly and will answer unending questions as long as possible!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Glow here! I'll only have time for one chapter for a while, as those who have read my 'Blood Red Feelings' mini authors note on chapter eleven explains I have a dressage show with my horse for a week, I'll be online. I just won't be able to post anything… and with all the reviews and e-mails… I checked it this morning and nearly cracked my face I smiled so big! Thank you so much to everyone! ^^' Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! Grell is here to answer the questions!**

**From: RheaTheWingedWolf**

_**I'm baaack!  
*facepalm* I should have noticed that those two questions were already answered, my bad. I'll try not to repeat any more, but with my strange memory you never know.  
Hmm, what questions to ask now...  
1. Have you ever pranked anyone at your office? Will you share some good prank  
ideas?  
2. What is your funniest memory? (and a question for me, why do I keep  
thinking up memory questions?)  
3. What is your favorite gemstone?  
I guess an extra question would be your favorite ice cream flavor, but I don't know if you know what that is or not... Feel free to answer if Grell doesn't, Glow!  
You'll probably hear from me again next chapter. *grin***_

Another fan is back again! But it's quite alright darling! Common mistakes! And see how popular I am Glow, all the fans are coming back!

Glow: Don't flatter yourself…

Grell: Well… someone woke up on the wrong side the bed this morning!  
Glow: Ah… sorry, I'm doing it again. My nerves are eating me alive for my competition this week, which I have one this afternoon… one every day until Friday! The only reason you're here is because mum and dad are out… and you scared the living hell outta me when you just _popped _into the room with your portal.

Grell: … you threw you book at me… And don't worry, love! You'll do fine! Stop being so negative! *squishes in hug*

Glow: Can't… breathe! *struggles*

Well, continuing to your questions now!

1~ Pranked someone? Of course I would never-

Glow: Remember the one time we let Ghost in the office? Hehe… ah, memories…

Grell: W-What? That never happened! What are you talking about! I never took part in letting your ferret loose!

Glow: Sure…

2~ Definitely hearing the pathetic little screams of that little annoying girl Lizzie when she tried to film me without my makeup! Just holding my chainsaw in front of her face and running it made her squeal like you wouldn't believe!

3~ Ooh! Gemstones! They always go lovely with my dresses, especially black quartz or any red stone… But my favourite would have to be Garnet… the deep crimson red colour of love and passion! It goes lovely with my hair and eyes too!

Next question, please, Glow! …Glow?

Glow: *rocking in fetal position on bed* Oh god… the show is this afternoon… in front of thousands of people...

Grell: I should probably just let her get it out… Send her your words of encouragement in your reviews! She's been going crazy all day! I keep having to pry her off my leg or waist when she has a nervous meltdown…

Glow: Ok! I'm ok! This is just my first dressage show and it's causing me to become a nervous wreck! I've gone through three stress balls already… But, to all the Vocaloid fans out there! The song Harlequin and I are performing to is 'Honey, Honey' by Vocaloid! It fits our 'dance' extremely well and the judges even know Vocaloid! Wish me luck! *wink*

**From: NHL-chan**

_**Hello Lady! Still remember me?**_

_**Questions!**_

_**1. What do you think of Sebastian and William?**_

_**2. What are you doing in your free time?**_

_**That's all. Stay cool**_

Of course we remember a fan! *wink*

1~ Ah… they're both so wonderful and sexy… I could never decide between them… *dreamy fangirl (?) sigh*

2~ Oh! Many things! Shopping with Glow, giving myself a manicure or pedicure... anything to compliment my beauty! But I don't get much free time these days… whoever said 'Slow and steady wins the race' has never been buried up to-

Both: Their ass in paperwork!

Glow: Signature saying between the two of us… even a beginner reaper like me has tons of paperwork… bleh…

**From: Kitana Lunara**

_**Ah, I completely understand now. - Thanks for clarifying. **_

_**Ok, Questions for my dearest hopefully soon to be sister-in-law!**_

_**1. What would you do if the entire world's colors all became shades of black? (*shivers at the horror* ) **_

_**2. Ok, you have to enroll at my school and you notice that Sebastian, myself and you all have the SAME exact schedule minus the choir (my school separates women from men for some reason unknown to me) and we all end up sitting next to each other. What kind of havoc do you think will happen?**_

_***reads the Slenderman question* O_O D'X AHHH! *hides behind Grell trembling with Holy Water* N-N-Not S-S-Slenderm-m-man... *goes into hysterics***_

Very welcome! I do hope your right; you'd be a wonderful sister-in-law !

1~ Eek! I don't like this question at all! As much as all the shades would remind me so much of darling Sebas-chan, I couldn't live without red!

2~ Glow: Oh… that's a nightmare just waiting to happen!

Oh my~! This is one school I wouldn't mind going back to if Sebas-chan was in my classes! But, unfortunately, Glow is right… The havoc would quickly bring your school into flames and/or a pile of rubble…

Grell: *glances behind at Kitana* Erm, Glow?

Glow: Slenderman did horrify me at first… but that's only because my barn is a fifteen minute walk from the house (in the dark mind you!) and is covered with tree's the whole way down the lane… talk about having a heart attack every time a bird rustles in the branches… then I realized-

a~ He will not attack me…

b~ How does he see without eyes? If he tries anything I just beat him to death with my flashlight…

c~ Slenderman is just a myth! ;D

**From: NightCoringMadness**

_**Glow: Congratulations Glow you are now on my list of cool people who like Nightcore! I absolutely LOVE Nightcore! It's just to cool not to like!**_

_**Grell: Wow Grell those are some pretty beautiful names! But of course I wouldn't expect anything less from you!**_

_**Ok question time!**_

_**Question: Bassy & Ciel are getting married what do you do?**_

_**(whispers to Glow) You should totally video tape is reacting I bet it's going to be uber funny!**_

_**Well that's all ladies! Stay Classy!**_

Glow: Exactly right my friend! Not that I have a problem with anyone that doesn't like Nightcore, but that's not a problem, because any of my friends who didn't like Nightcore before I met them, has now become addicted to it because of me!

Grell: Aw, such a flatterer! Hopefully I can bring those names to use soon!

Now for my question!  
Glow: *whispers back* Already rolling! *pulls out video camera*

Grell: Why are you filming me?  
Glow: Just read the quest-

*utter shriek of horror that could shatter the hotel windows* H-How could you ask such a terrible question?! Well, I show up at the wedding and slaughter _every single _person at the reception, not caring how much overtime I get! Including the little Phantombrat! But… not Sebas-chan, he's mine! *wink*

Glow: Exactly the answer I was waiting for!

NEXT! I want to get away from this question as soon as possible!

**From: Peacobs10**

_**Hello Grell, I'm a HUGE fan! I want to cosplay you, but the only girls sizes were 3xl... anyway, onto my question!**_

_**If you could pick any romantic movie and change the main characters to you and Sebby, what movie would you pick?**_

_**That's all I can think of, so, uhmm, bye!**_

Ah, another big fan that I do love answering! This question Is simply adorable!

If any romantic movie… hm… Pride and Prejudice is always a good movie…

Glow: Makes sense too, because you and because Sebastian just needs to get over the difference that your mal- *cough* I mean, a reaper, which is exactly how Mr. Darcy must deal with; to overcome his difference from Elizabeth!

**From: MCRDeathNoteLover**

_**GRELL!**_

_**I'm writing a fic about you :) do you wanna read it when it's done? It's set in modern times, and Sebby is out of your life (sowwy, don't hate me) and you fall in love with a certain person you meet :3 The catch is... it's a girl... **_

_**You hate? You like? Tell me, you gorgeous red reaper you!**_

Oh! Another fanfiction about me! How wonderful! Hm… me? Falling in love with a woman? A bit… different I must admit but I suppose it's good for difference every once in a while! I will definitely have to see it!

Glow: I'm interested as well! Let me know when you've posted it!

**From: Denizen Of Madness**

_**Well, you've been wonderful as always, Grell!. I don't see why Glow and I can't be co-babysitters! It could be like "Babycakes" times two! I suppose it's time for more questions, then!**_

_**1. What is the most terrifying thing you have encountered on your reaper duties?**_

_**2. Have you ever read/wrote yaoi doujinshi?**_

_**3. Do you like Pokemon, Grell? If so, who's your favorite Pokemon, character, and game?**_

_**4. What are your thoughts on Alois Trancy?**_

_**5. Now, remember the weird question I asked you? Well, I have a question based around the crack fic I got it from. **_

_**You see, in that story, there are chainsaws that could literally attach to your groin, aptly named "Groinsaws". What is your opinion on this bizarre weapon? I ask because you're an expert on chainsaws. I'm both amazed and disgusted by it at the same time.**_

Glow: Babysitting with someone else? I think it would be kind of fun actually! I love making new friends so it completely works... at least I won't stuff a cake in your face or keep shushing you. So, get on with your questions Grell! *pokepoke*

1~ Hm, my most terrifying experience? I haven't actually experienced anything frightening yet, but Glow can post if anything happens!

2~ Um… no… *nervous laugh*

Glow: Right. *checks laptop history* Garnet and Onyx…. Birdcage… *listing off all other titles* HOW MANY OF THESE HAVE YOU READ?!

Grell: All of them with me in them! *sweatdrop*

Glow: Yeesh…

3~ Pokemon? Nope, haven't heard of it-

Glow: Yet! I'm showing you as soon as this session is done! I love Pokemon! *wink*

4~ Oh! He's nearly as bad as that Phantombrat! Though his butler…

Glow: Claude!

…Claude, is pretty easy on the eyes… *blush*

5~ Oh! That question! Hm… seems a little disturbing at the thought, of chainsaws that attach to someone's groin, but it's a creative idea, I must admit…

**We'll see everyone next week for the show! Unfortunately no chapters will be uploaded until next Saturday at least due to Glow's show, but that's no matter! We'll work overtime to answer all your questions!**

**Ta-ta for now~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well! After a week long wait I think it's about time for an update, huh, Glow?**

**Glow: Yep! And thank-you to everyone who gave me their encouraging words for my competition! I placed third on the rankings!**

**Everyone is in such a good mood today in stark contrast from our last update! Now, on to the questions!**

**From: Rainbowstar000**

_**Hello Grell! I only have one question and it is:**_

_**Have you ever read a SebbyXCiel fanfic? And if you haven't please show us your reaction *trollface* and don't worry, I'll be back (with a less disturbing question) :D**_

Yes, I have read a SebbyXPhantombrat fanfiction… I only wanted to see what it was like and was halfway through was ready to smash my-

Glow: That was_ my_ laptop you were ready to smash had I not walloped you over the head to stop you!

Grell: Yes… and I disliked being smacked with a binder very much thank-you!

Glow: It's the only thing I had in my hand and shouting at you wasn't going to stop you…

NEXT!

**From: CityCat**

_**Grell-San, you've obviously been around the Kuro-fandom, so my question for you is...Do you approve the idea of a female cosplayer role-playing as Sebastian, you, or Ciel? It must be quite irritating for you to come across many ladies in tuxedos claiming that they are YOUR Sebastian Michalis.**_

Ah, I don't mind females cosplaying as me at all! After all, I am a lady, so who better to pull off! But yes… it definitely is quite annoying when several 'Sebastian's' that do not look or act at all like my true Sebas-chan keep bothering me! And Ciel? The real deal or cosplayer, I still can't stand the little Phantombrat…

**From: Denizen Of Madness**

_**I didn't expect such a quick update! Though, it is sad you won't update until late next week. Oh well! Might as well get my questions in!**_

_**1. Speaking of odd weapons, in that same story (I'm a bit obsessed) there is a guitar named F*ckslayer, that is, and I quote "Wrought from the silver heart of heaven's false promise, laced with vessels that pulsed with angel's menstrual blood, hewn from the horns of Satan's generals." It summons meteors when strummed. What do you think? What would you do if someone used such a**_

_**thing?**_

_**2. So, in popular culture, what is your favorite representation of Reapers/Shinigami? Aside from Black Butler, of course, Grell?**_

_**3. Grell, what is the worst fanfic you have ever read?**_

Yes, a rather slow update for this one, Glow was ready to rip her hair out all week while waiting for each performance…

Glow: I'm glad you were there to stop me… otherwise I'd be hairless by now!

1~ Hm, that's actually a very nice quote! It makes me think of Sebas-chan...

Glow: So predictable… That'd be kinda cool though… a guitar that can summon meteors?

2~ I definitely like the original Grim Reaper… the one that stalks graveyards at night with the long black cloak concealing his face and the long hooked scythe! It's always captivated my attention to think that we shinigami's were descended from him!

3~ Any SebbyXPhantombrat fanfiction!

**From: William T. Spears**

**Get back to work, Mr. Sutcliff! You're behind in work again! Do you want me take away your death scythe and give you scissors again?! Anyway, I have a few questions…**

**Why are you so obsessed with that demon filth?**

**Why is your paperwork always covered in red sparkles?**

**Who painted 'Will heart Grell' on my desk?**

**And my last question is, WHO THE HELL TOOK MY DEATH SCYTHE?!**

Uhm… h-hi Will! I see y-you've found my question corner with the new reaper Glow!

Glow: *steps behind Grell* I didn't take any part in this Mr. Spears, I swear!

But… but… please don't take away my beautiful death scythe! *dramatic sob* You wouldn't do that to your poor darling Grell, *sniff* would you?

1~ Sebas-chan? He's only the most gorgeous demon around, and such a gentleman! How many demons do you know that can give a lady ten nosebleeds in two hours?

2~ Oh! That! Do you like it? I needed to add a bit of colour to my boring bland paperwork and thought a little red sparkle would spice it up a bit! *wink*

3~ You noticed that? I mean- not me! Of course not! No way would I harm my boss's property in any way! *sweatdrop*

4~ It's not my fault! My rosebushes back at home were looking a bit mangy and I didn't have a hedge clipper! I was going to give it back tomorrow!  
Glow: I _thought _'your' new hedge clipper looked familiar! You're really going to get it now!

Um… n-next? *pulls nervously at shirt collar*

**From: MCRDeathNoteLover**

_**Hello again, gorgeous! **_

_**Glow- I'm gonna have to check Nightcore out now! Any suggestions on songs?**_

_**Grell- **_

_**1. Do you have a favorite band or artist? If you do, what's your favorite song?**_

_**2. What would you do if you got trapped in a closet with Sebby and Will and couldn't get out? **_

_**3. Which would you save if your chainsaw and Sebby were about off of a tall building to their doom? **_

_**Alright, that's all! **_

_**PS: I'm cosplaying you and my 12 year old sister is cosplaying Sebby for Halloween :3 Oh, and my 3 year old brother told me he loved you the other day :)**_

So many flatterers on this site! Everyone is such a lovely fan! Glow! You have something! Glow?

Glow: *peeks out from under bed* Is William gone? *glances around* Ok… *pulls self out* As I was saying, Nightcore is an awesome band! One of my favourites is "Colors Of The Rainbow", but there's MANY more songs you can check out! But I'm not gonna list any because then I'll take up five pages of rambling how awesome Nightcore is… *sweatdrop* Back to you Grell!

1~ Hm… I quite enjoy Enya, her music so calming after a stressful day at work! I also enjoy some rock… but many times gives me a headache, and who wants a headache? I get enough of those at work!

2~ Oh my~ another 'locked in a room with Will and Sebas-chan' question? Many, many things can go on in that closet, love!  
Glow: Things you are not going to say!

Grell: Um… yes…

3~ Ah! I don't like this question at all! Not one bit! What a terrible decision I have to make! I wouldn't be able to make my decision in time most likely due to myself being in tears… both would meet their doom… *sniff*

Ah, another cosplayer as moi! And… a female Sebas-chan cosplayer… no matter!

… Awwww! Your brother sounds to be the sweetest little boy! Do give him my regards for saying that! *wink*

**From: NHL-chan**

_**Hello Lady! **_

_**Then, questions!**_

_**1. If Sebastian is already with Ciel and William is with another girl, what will you do?**_

_**2. If you have a date with Sebastian, what place you'd like to visit?**_

_**3. Which is better, William with no glasses and his hair is messy or William with glasses and his tidy hair?**_

_**4. Do you ever seen Sebastian in his demon form? **_

_**Oh, I really, really, really wanna cosplay as you, but the cosplay festival never held in Indonesia *sob* …Forget that. Stay cute ;D**_

1~ Remember my old days as a horrible butler?

2~ Oh~ if you check in chapter 3 this question has been answered! *wink*

3~ Ooh my~ William's bedhead look is always simply adorable! I think I'll go with no glasses and messy hair!  
Glow: How do you know what William looks like with no glasses and messy hair? He never comes to work without glasses or slicked back hair!  
Grell: Um… I haven't borrowed your dad's ladder and used it to see in Will's bedroom window at night!

Glow: I knew it! No wonder the shed seemed so empty last night when I had to bring the dogs inside, you stole our ladder! The three dogs are crazy, we have a huge backyard and it takes me and hour to chase them all and get them inside, so I couldn't ask you about it because I was busy!

Grell: I didn't steal it! I borrowed it and put it back this morning!

Glow: Whatever, just don't let my dad catch you or he'll set the dogs on you… just get on with it!  
4~ No, unfortunately I haven't ever seen Sebas-chan's demon form. Once he learns our love together though I'm sure he'll have no problem with revealing it though~!

I'm sure something will work out soon!

**From: Ice Luna Wolf**

_**Hi Grell!**_

_**1: What would you do if Will started dating Ronald?**_

_**2: Are you friends with Eric and Alan?**_

_**3: Is red your natural hair color? I totally love your hair! I've been trying to dye my hair that color but I had no success T.T**_

_**Anyway, that's all for now! Bye!**_

1~ Turn to my Sebas-chan, obviously!

2~ Why yes, of course! Those two look so cute together, don't they?

3~ Well, it's been my natural hair colour since I became a reaper and was 'recreated'!

Glow: Don't feel bad, I've wanted my hair that colour, but mum said no… But it's the same length so I'm pretty happy about that, took me 13 years since I was three to grow it to my er… rear, to put it politely

Grell: But it's not beautiful and red like mine! *hair flip*

Glow: No, but I'm still happy with it!

Next question please?

**Glow here again! Apologies for my absence due to my horse show, but here we are again! I've also had some issues with my computer and may have missed a few questions since all my e-mails have been deleted, I'm really sorry if I missed your question! You can have Grell again to make up for it! *nudges Grell forward***

**Grell: Hey-**

**Glow: See ya next QnA session everyone! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, everyone, Glow and I have good news… and bad news. The good news is that Glow is back on track and won't leave everyone hanging so long with a horse show getting in the way!  
Glow: The bad news is that I start school this week and it is going to take up a lot of time… I will be online, but I won't be able to catch up as quickly as usual due to the fact I'll be working on homework and such on my laptop. I will update as much as I can! Just not as often as right now… *sniff and hangs head* I'm gonna miss being on Fanfiction so much… But I'll still get to talk to my awesome friends over PM because I'm a slacker rebel!**

**From: RheaTheWingedWolf**

_***gasp* Oh noez! I forgot to ask my questions for the last chapter! I'm so mad at myself. At least I have lots of muse this week...**_

_**1. Have you ever been to DragonCon? Did you go this year?**_

_**2. If you could cosplay Will or Sebby, who would it be? What would you do as them? What would their reaction be?**_

_**3. What would you do if you lost a bet and had to cosplay as Ciel?**_

_**That's it for this chapter! I am never forgetting again!**_

Quite alright dear! As long as I know I have such a loving fan I'm happy! *wink*

1~ No, unfortunately I haven't been to _any _anime conventions, Will gives me too much overtime…

Glow: But I'll be at Con-G and Anime North 2013! (I have to drive two hours for each… ugh…) Ironically enough, as Grell! Hehe…

2~ How dare someone want me to dress as someone else and hide my wonderful looks-

Glow: Grell, calm down, it's a question, it doesn't mean you really have to do it…

Grell: I still pick neither!

3~ …

*the author is currently rolling on her bedroom floor unable to breathe she is laughing so hard at the look on Grell's face*

Why do you people love to torture me with questions like this…?

**From: RainbowStar000**

_**Hi again! I have an interesting question :3 Have you ever heard of the Caramelldansen? Or the yes dance?**_

_**Bye for now :3**_

Ah, yes, quite strange dances if I do say so myself, though Glow seems to take interest in them both…

**From: AngelOfTheNight7897**

_**Dearest Grell,**_

_**I just so happen to be in love with you... Would you consider being my butler..? Please? I do still have a favor that Sebastian owes me. Perhaps we could work something out?**_

*cough* No, many bad experiences with a butler, I refuse to be anyone but Sebas-chan's butler ever again! Besides, my human form is so bland and dull!

**From: Alice J. Nightshade**

_**Hellllo. **_

_**First of all, I am absolutely in love with you, Grell. Always will be. Best freaking reaper, who needs the undertaker? I'll stick with my sexy red beast. lol. **_

_**Hmm, question? **_

_**Ah ha! Now that Ciel is a demon, what do you think your chances with Sebby are?**_

_**Because if you can't, I still here! **_

_**Psychotically yours, **_

_**ME!**_

Such a sweet fan as the askers always are~!

Oh dear, I find my chances of Sebas-chan with the Phantombrat becoming a demon are even slimmer than before… but I'll find a way! I swear it!

Glow: Don't go making promises you can't keep…

And as sweet of offer as that is, I'm afraid my darling William will always come before anyone else…

**From: Kitana Lunara (This was a missed review, so lucky Kitana gets another night with Grell and two questions posted in one! eue)**

_***calms down and returns to the place from which I came* Sorry, Slenderman and I don't get along what-so-ever. Ever since I watched a few of those entry thingies strange things started happening...until I had Sebastian stake out the house with his demon wards and whatnot. Either way I'm sure you'd make a wonderful sister-in-law as well! Though caution should be used. I'm a bit protective of my brother**_

_**1. You're kidnapped and in someone's basement and it's dark, but you can hear Sebastian and I (maybe Glow?) laughing...Your reaction?**_

_**2. First day of school, what does the Prussia Awesome Grell wear? (You do know of Hetalia right?!)**_

_***in the depression corner with Sebastian* I've been forgotten...Oh Grell, what did I do that made you skip me? Well, I guess you know have to answer double the questions and I'm keeping my brother from you until the next update as punishment! *bothers to read what Glow said at the end* Oh...it was lost in email heaven? *glomps Grell* I'm sorry I blamed you, but unfortunately you still have to answer double the questions dearest sister-in-law And do avoid this one being so long I'll send the previous ones to Glow through PM. **_

_**Okkkkkkk Questions**_

_**3. Your chainsaw has gone insane and is chasing Sebastian up a tree and attempting to murder him, do you stop it or watch it turn Sebastian blood red and in the process kill him? **_

_**4. Will and Sebastian are arguing over something in Will's office and you hear your name more than once...what do you do?**_

Oh my~! We do apologize for missing your question!

Glow: *nods* Yep, but now to make up for it you have to answer it…

1~ Hm, kidnapped in a basement? I'd like to see how they got me in there first!  
Glow: It's called knocking them out… How many times must I explain that? I used that method in my 'Blood Red feelings' fanfiction!

*sigh* Well, after listening to me shout for you all until my voice was hoarse would cause your guilt trip far enough to release me, wouldn't it? If not, I can always wait for rescue or escape and all of you can pay when I get to you for that!

2~ Goodness~! An outfit question? I like this one! Hm… this one is most likely a tie between my lovely heavenly choir outfit, or a cute red dress along with a gorgeous red rose to match in my hair~! And yes, Glow has only gotten me to watch it with her 20 times!

3~ In the one situation I _don't _want to see the colour red! I would rescue my Sebas-chan of course!

4~ Hm~ I wonder what they could be arguing about? Of course, I'll have to make a grand entrance before asking whatever is the matter and swooning over two handsome gentlemen!

**Once again we've finished yet another session of Grell's QnA corner! Again, sorry about the long wait during the week! And with school, I'll be even busier, but being the slacker and rebel I am, I'll be working on stories while doing homework at the same time! ;D See everyone next session~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**We're so sorry for the long wait everyone! Glow and I have been extremely busy lately and were unable to update due to many, many difficulties! We'll definitely try to make it up for everyone!**

**From: MCRDeathNoteLover**

_**Herro gorgeous :3 I'm back :) AND I HAS QUESTIONS! **_

_**1. What do you think of UndertakerxGrell as an OTP? I have to say, as in love with Will-kun and Sebas-chan as you are... Undertaker is the only person who actually treats you nicely and like a lady. (Glow can answer too :3) **_

_**2. Going back to the bands thing, you said you like rock. Do you ever listen to My Chemical Romance? They're my favorite of all time ever! **_

_**3. Grell, what do your pajamas look like? **_

_**Okay, that's all!**_

Ah, many more questions! I do enjoy the fans that come back and ask more questions to their beloved red reaper! *wink*

1~ Ooh ~ Undertaker? Not bad, dear, not bad at all, but what goes on with me and Undertaker behind closed doors _stays _behind closed doors. *smirk*

Glow: Hey! If anyone likes UnderXGrell, check out mine and mine and my friend SleepCrimson Ninja's collaboration story called 'Silent Affections'!

2~ Oh, yes! Glow has only forced me-

Glow: OMG! My Chemical Romance is freakin' AMAZIIIIIIING! And yes, yes I have forced you to listen to them quite a bit, but admit it, you like them; I've heard you humming when you think I'm not listening. And, just take a moment to laugh, 'Teenagers' is currently playing from my I-pod speakers this moment, hehe… ironic, eh? Teenagers scare the livin'

Grell: Bleep!

Both: Outta me!

… ok, fine, I _do _admit it, they have very catchy and fun music, I enjoy it… Now moving on before Glow turns up her speakers and blows my eardrums out?

3~ Of course, only the finest silk and red~! I have many mixes of things, of course, a few simple button up, long sleeved shirts and pants, but then there's the more… _naughty _things to wear, which are more often worn then not… Next~!

**From: Kitana Lunara**

_**Nyeh, I would let you go eventually...after I stop rolling on the floor laughing so hard. ;) How you got there in the first place? Well, that's just a secret between Sebastian and I… Can't wait to see ya Grell!**_

_**1. Ok, let's say you do make your grand entrance into the office of arguing men and what greets you is Ciel hanging by his ankles from the ceiling, Sebastian pinned against the wall with Will's hedge clippers ANNNDD Will stuck to the opposite wall via Sebastian's epic silverware. They all look at you and blame you for the mess...what do you do? (no deaths towards any Phantom-brats please) **_

_**2. Ok, Half-awake Sebastian or Half-awake William? Who's cuter?**_

… it's horribly rude to cause a lady stress that way…

1~ Phantom-brat hanging from the ceiling, my, my! That's a sight I must see! But… but… no death to the Phantom-brat? Hmph! You take away all my fun! …I don't even know how I'd get myself out of _that _mess! How'd they all get into it anyways?

2~ Half-awake William or Sebas-chan? How cute! Hm… William's fuzzy bedhead is always adorable, though I've never seen Sebas-chan's… once that happens maybe then I'll be able to decide~!

**From: RheaTheWingedWolf**

_**Hi again!**_

_**I'm a little dissatisfied at your answer for my second question last chapter, Grell. I get why you would say that, but I can so imagine you disguising yourself as either Will or Sebby and doing something to make them mad. Although, I think you'd end up regretting whatever you did after they find out. *gulps***_

_**Now for more questions!**_

_**1. If you could give a love potion to either Sebby or Will, but it only lasts for a day, who would you give it to? Who do you think would get angrier at you afterwards?**_

_**2. If you had to spend an hour locked in a small room with Phantombrat and Sebby, what would you do?**_

_**3. If you had a chance to spend a week apprenticing with Undertaker, would you? It's more time with Sebby and less time with Will, but then there's Undertaker...**_

_**That's it for now. Glow, you are so lucky. I started school August 6th…**_

Hm, well, an angry William is fine, but that means more overtime on my part… And I most definitely do not want any more overtime than I already have!

1~ Hm… this is a hard one… I could always give it too Sebas-chan, but the both of them both just need to embrace the fact I've been the one for them all along~! Maybe if I'm lucky I won't need that love potion! … I could always split it between the two as well each for half a day, morning and night… *evil smile*

3~ Hm, maybe, I would miss Will very much though!

Glow: Yikes, that's pretty early! My summer started *checks calendar*… July 6th.

**From: ZAnn1428**

_**Hi again Grell! Guess who I haaaaave?**_

_**Sebastian: Do I have to sit here while you send messages to Grell?**_

_**Me: Shut up, you lost the bet -_- So anywho… **_

_**1. What is your favorite food? For some reason I can see you liking sushi...**_

_**2. I SAW RED BOOTY SHORTS THE OTHER DAY THAT REMINDED ME OF YOU! How jealous would you be if I had those? ;D**_

_**3. My sister is thrilled you said hi and we both want to know what your favorite movie is.**_

_**Mmmmk say goodbye Sebastian!**_

_**Sebastian:...**_

_**Me: *death glare***_

_**Sebastian: ...Bye, Grell.**_

S-Sebas-chan? Squee! *glomps laptop*

Glow: Grell! Get off my laptop! You're crushing it!

Grell: And you're sitting here because you love me and we can communicate over the computer!  
Glow: Sorry… I never meant to tell him your e–mail address Sebastian…

Grell: Ok~! Question time!  
1~ Check out chapter 5~! This question has been answered there!

2~ How good would I look in those, hm, Glow?

Glow: Well, first of all, I'd rather not picture it unless I want to suffer a nosebleed, which I DON'T, and second of all, you're not even close to the store to get them…

Grell: Well, someone's in a debating mood today!

Glow: It's my law course's fault! We have a debate every day, bad habit of mine now… don't try to debate how long you're grounded from the mall with your parents, it just turns out bad…

Grell: W-What? We can't go shopping for a while?!

Glow: Yeah, I know, I it sucks, you have a last question though…

3~ I'm glad your sister is such a fan! She sounds very sweet~ *wink* But one of my favourites is definitely _Moulin Rouge_! Such a wonderful movie…

*squeal* Bye-bye Sebas-chan! I hope we can see each other again soon~!

**From: Kayta Haru**

_**Grell and Glow, it's nice to meet you. I was wondering, Grell, why do you love the colour red? (I love it too)**_

Ah, the colour red! It is able to be explained in so many ways! The colour of passion, lust, and blood, of course, it's simply an amazing colour! My favourite, as you know~!

Glow: Mine too! Yay!

_**From: KelAlexshipper4evah**_

_**Hi Grell! I'm one of your millions of cosplayers… lol. So I was wondering, **_

_**1. What do you feel about Claude, and if you don't want him, can I have him?**_

_**2. Have you ever kissed Wiliam? **_

_**3. Who do you like better, Alan, Ronald, or Eric?**_

_**4. Would you like Ciel better if he ordered Sebastian to fall in love with you?**_

_**5. Can I have a hug?**_

_**All of my friends think you're awesome! Oh, and my Sebastian cosplayer sends his kisses! Bye-bye!**_

_**Sasha**_

Another cosplaying fan~! How wonderful! Right Glow?

Glow: Just like me! Yay! And, I know it's pretty early, but another Con-G update, if any of you would like to know, I'll be cosplaying Grell with my friend as Lady Phantomhive (in the red robin-dress version, not pink)! Come say hi if any of you guys are there and spot us! I'd love to meet some of my amazing fans!

1~ Claude? How dare he try and harm my Sebas-chan on that island! You can most certainly have him…

2~ No… believe me, I've tried, but it only turns out with a good smack and more overtime… *sigh*

3~ Choose between my friends? How terrible! I do not play favourites among friends!

4~ Phantom-brat, order Sebas-chan to fall in love with me? Hmph! Have yet to see the day! But if it ever did happen, I guess perhaps I could make a little room with my loathing towards him to be able to like him a little bit…

5~ A hug? Yes, yes you can have a hug!

Ta-ta for now~!

**From: SleepyCrimson Ninja**

_**Hey! I'm back again...with my bff Undertaker... our previous question has 60% chance of getting buried in the TONS reviews and 40% chance of it forgotten...so I'll just edit my questions a bit... were you the one who reaped the circus people's souls in the Phantomhive manor?(Noah's Ark Circus [manga]) **_

_**UT: Ok...if my memory is right...I asked if you'd 'play' with the butler in the church 'stead o' the nun… Have you seen Will in his pj's?**_

_**Do you have a diary?**_

_**Favorite food? What is your-**_

_***pulled by UT***_

_**UT:[Seb w/Ciel and Will all comes in.] **_

_**SCN: kyaaaa how'd you- ? **_

_***UT&SCN invites three in a huddle and whispers then all looks at Glow and Grell with a smirk then all laugh...***_

_**Ciel: that IS indeed interesting...Let's do it...**_

_**Everyone else: Yes, my lord...**_

_**{troll face}**_

Glow: Ah, yes, this review was lost in e-mail heaven, unfortunately…

My, my, Undertaker~! So many questions!  
1~ Of course I'd want to be that nun! That was _my _job with Sebas-chan!

Glow: Hehe, I remember that episode, you sounded llike an angry cat while trying to eat your pocket ledger... *snickers*

Grell: What? That nun did not deserve Sebas-chaaaaan! Hmph!

*ten minutes later of Grell fuming in corner*

2~ 4 words for your undertaker dear! Tall. Ladder. At. Window.

Now, what do you want with that huddle, hm?

Glow: Um… what do you think they're talking about? I feel kinda uncomfortable the way they're looking at us...


	13. Chapter 13

**We're ever so sorry again for the once a week updates! Unfortunately, Glow has a boatload of homework for this weekend and will only be able to do weekend updates from now on…**

**Glow: *gnaws on pencil* Grade ten is CRAZY this year! I've got 21 pages of homework a week! AUGH! I'm really sorry everyone! My stories are being put on a small hold until I can get this crazy homework completed, but I will update whenever possible, I promise! And yes, unfortunately weekend updates will be the datelines now unless some miracle happens and I get no homework on a week night, then I'll update.**

**Grell: Glow, stop chewing on your pencil, you're getting eraser shavings in your teeth…**

**Glow: Oh, ew, I am… I have a really bad habit of doing that while working on homework and writing my stories… *throws pencil across room*So, enough of a hold up, I've held everyone up for so long, so, let's go!**

**KelAlexshipper4evah**

_**Yay! I can have Claude! *grabs Claude and hugs him***_

_**Claude: Miss Takahashi, please release me…**_

_**Me: Oh… right…sorry Claude.**_

_**Sooo… my questions are,**_

_**1. Which one do you like better, Sebastian's smirk, or Williams's glare?**_

_**2. Who is more annoying? Ciel or Alois?**_

_**3. If William confessed his love for you, what would you do?**_

_**4. Who's scythe do you think looks the best, Ronald or William's?(Glow can answer this one as well)**_

_**5. Do you think Alan and Eric would be a cute couple? (cause I do)**_

_**Well, I've probably asked too many questions as it is, so, I'm gonna shut up**_

_**now…**_

_**Claude: You should have shut up five minutes ago!**_

_**Me: Right…*buries face in Claude's shoulder***_

_**Claude: at least she's quiet… now we shall be taking our leave. Good bye.**_

Yes… you can have Claude… You know, sometimes I really wish he could have gotten Ciel's soul as well as Alois's, things would be so much better between me and Sebas-chan!

1~ Another Will and Sebas-chan decision? My, my, you fangirls like to present me with such hard decisions~! Alas, as always, both are much too handsome- *cough* sexy, *cough* for me to decide between two handsome men!

2~ Phantom-brat of course! At least that Alois boy doesn't threaten to set his butler on me and kill me! I've always thought, if Sebas-chan didn't have such a terrible master things really could sparkle between us~!

3~ Oh~ this question has already been answered! Take a look at chapter four! *wink*

4~ Hm, this is an interesting one, but I always prefer William's scythe, at least he hasn't tried to run me over with it like Ronnie has with his lawnmower when he's in a bad mood!  
Glow: Really? Ronald's scythe is awesome for riding around on! Makes quick work of mowing my lawn too!

5~ Um… *blush* They do make quite an adorable couple, yes… If only Sebas-chan or Will could care and love me like that… *sniff*

Glow: Aw, poor Grell… *snuggle*

Ta-ta for now~!

**From: Kitana Lunara**

_**How the three got that way? Oh my dearest sister-in-law, I will make a long story short. (Hopefully) Will kidnapped Ciel to get to Sebastian so he could lock Sebastian in a closet so he couldn't get close to you and hanging Ciel by his ankles was just a bonus to the kidnapping. **_

_**Sebastian: When exactly did this happen? **_

_**Kit: ...Ummm...I'll tell you later? **_

_**Ok questions for Grell before my brother forces a truth potion down my throat.**_

_**1. (Now that you know what happened) Ciel offer a second day with Sebastian if you get him down. Do you? **_

_**2. Sebastian comes to you in the middle of the night with tears in his eyes and all he says is Claude did it. What is the fate of the stupider spider demon? **_

_**Sebastian: *glaring at me* I would never...*cut off as I start running***_

_**Kit: bye Grell! …**_

Goodness~! Sounds like Sebas-chan, Will, and Ciel had quite the adventure!

1~ A s-second day… w-with Sebas-chan? *projectile nosebleed* Yes, yes, and yes I will get the brat down if I get a second day with Sebas-chan! *squeal*

2~ Claude… how dare he do something to my Sebas-chan! That stupid spider demon has signed himself his death wish for harming my Sebas-chan!  
Good-bye, and good luck~!

**From: SleepyCrimson Ninja**

**We're planning something...*evil laugh* you didn't answer it...but I figured it was you...I re-read the manga and Seb and Ron suggested it was you my sexy señorita-who-is-so-HOT-in Red ...anyway *glomps and rides on UT's back* thanks for the mention Glow!**

**UT: Hehehe...you kinda misunderstood my 1st question dear I meant if you wanted to be in place of the nun getting hot in the barn...not choosing who you liked! Glow darling watch episode 17 of season 1 of the anime...hehehe… **

**Ciel: Hey! I remember that...I hated that place.**

**Sebastian: Oh yes, that...*amused smile***

**Will: What's a 'tall ladder at the window' got to do with the questions? I'm slightly...*smirk*...never mind…**

Glow: You're welcome for the mention Ninja! *waves at laptop screen*

Grell: Ah, I did misunderstand that question… we'd better fix that Glow!

Glow: Already done- are you okay?

Grell: No… I still am angry at that nun!

Glow: Ah yes, I've seen that episode my dearest Undertaker, finished the entire series a looong time ago. *pulls down glasses* And as always, it's awesome, though I much prefer the first season, I dunno, Claude and Alois bother me for some reason… (Don't kill me for saying that!)

Oh… um… Will darling~! You're here again! Just, um… ignore that ladder comment, just joking around love! Ahem!

**From: Songbird011**

_**Loren: Hi mama! Sorry I haven't been on in a while! I've had over time again… and Lolita said for me to tell you that she's not on cause she's helping her dad with the business...they got swamped...**_

Hello darling!

No problem love, we've all been busy! Especially Glow…

Glow: Ahhhhh! *clawing at desk* This question is impossible! ? Y is between X and Z. XY = 7x + 1, YZ = 2x + 7 and XZ = 98, now find the value of 'x'!? It doesn't help I'm terrible at math… *embarrassed*

Grell: … Jeez, you weren't kidding when you said math is hard even in applied this year!

Glow: I know… I don't like math, at all, in general, end of discussion. Done.

Ah, yes, Undertaker does seem quite busy these days… do give him my regards!*wink*

**From: Panda No Ashi**

_**Sorry I haven't been reviewing, I have been so busy with school work and  
stuff...**_

My question to Grell

If you werent a shinigami and you could get any job what would it be?  
-Excluding Sebby's sex slave :)

Glow: I totally know how you feel Panda! I've had over 30 pages of homework and I only started school three weeks ago! Asdfghwkjbg! Anyways- Grell! Get out of my cosplay stuff and answer the question!

Grell: Look! I found you glasses chain for your cosplay of me!

Glow: Put. It. Down.

Grell: Okay...

After that is done and over with... if I weren't a shinigami? Damn, you took away my one idea... but with my knack for loopholes, I could always choose William _quite~ _easily for a-

Glow: _AHEM! _Rated T please!

Grell: Right...

Well, that's all for now, my lovelies! Make sure to tune in next time and ask those wonderful questions~!


	14. Chapter 14

**Your beloved show host is here my darlings! Unfortunately we were very busy, and Glow isn't exactly in the mood for updating…**

**Glow: No, not really, I'm sorry everyone for being so rude about not updating! I just got braces which hurt quite a bit (thank the lord for my high pain tolerance on that!), I just caught a really nasty cold and case of strep throat (been sitting in bed all day…) and my teachers are being really nasty to me in high school this year… and last year my teachers loved me! I have no idea what I did! Anyways! Let's move onto the questions so I don't bore everyone to sleep…**

**From: Kitana Lunara**

_***tied to a pole upside down from the chandelier hanging two stories above ground * Sebastian get me down! You know I have a fear of heights!**_

_**Sebastian: No. I'm asking the questions this time. - - **_

_**Kit: *whimpers* Grell?**_

_**Sebastian: Alright…**_

_**1. You get the young master down and he sprints back to the manor with stamina none of us knew he had, leaving you with William and I stuck to the wall. Who do you release first?**_

_**2. You find Claude and he's bragging to the triplets and Hannah about whatever he did that actually caused the human emotion of tears. How do you kill him?**_

S-Sebas-chan…? You're here again! *hugs laptop*

Glow: Grell! For the last time! You're going to break the laptop! *forcibly removes clingy shinigami* Sit down and answers the questions or I'll sit on you…

… *calms down from massive nosebleed* Okay, darling, let's get on with your questions~! *wink*

1~ Since I was blamed for this mess, are either of you going to kill me as soon as I get you down?

2~ Oh, Sebas-chan, that spider demon shall suffer the most terrible, longest, most painful death in history! How dare he do something to harm my Sebas-chan!

Glow: And poor Kitana, we'll have to get her after we finish here…

Grel: For sure… be there in a few moments love~!

**From: KelAlexshipper4evah**

_**Hello again! I hope you've had a good day. My Sebastian cosplayer sends his kisses. (once again) *rolls eyes* He's such a dork. A hot dork, but one none the less. **_

_**1. Can you play a musical instrument? (I can totally imagine you playing the piano)**_

_**2. What is your least favorite instrument?**_

_**3. Does it hurt whenever William hits you with his scythe?**_

_**4. What would you do if Ronald started dating William?**_

_**5. If demon!Ciel got in a fight with Claude, who would you wish to win?**_

_**Claude: Why did you drag me into this?**_

_**Me: Because I felt like it sweetheart. *blows him a kiss***_

_**Claude: *catches the kiss and smiles slightly* Very well then Miss Takahashi, we need to be off. You have a music lesson to go to. *picks up bridal style and begins walking off***_

_**Me: Bye bye! *waves***_

Hello darling~!

A cosplayer of my loving Sebas-chan? Interesting… it still brings no comfort though of my other half…*sniff*

1~A musical instrument? Wonderful~! I don't play piano, but Glow is currently teaching me on her harp for a duet with her violin, such a beautiful instrument… It reminds me of a lovely date with Will or Sebas-chan… *dreamy sigh*

Glow: Yep! I play violin, harp, piano- I'm teaching you later Grell because of this comment- drums, and flute!

2~ My least favourite? Hm, that's a hard one, as I do love music… but one instrument that can drive me real bonkers is a recorder with that shrieking tweet! Meaning no offence to those that play a recorder, of course…

Glow: Y-You don't like my flute? *bottom lip tremble*

Grell: No! I didn't mean it like that! Not a flute, a recorder, those black and white things that little children like to play!

Glow: Oh, good…

3~ Ah, yes, it does hurt a small bit, but it can feel rather nice… *sly smile*

Glow: … dear lord…

4~*shriek of horror*Will getting together with Ronald? How dare Ronald steal Will from me!

5~ Can't I pick both to lose? Sebas-chan, Will, and I could all benefit from it!

Ta-ta for now~!

**From: IluvCookies**

_**Alright alright, I started reading this since 2:30 a.m. and now it's 5:30 a.m. AND I LOVED IT!**_

_**H-hello Grell, I can't believe I'm talking to you, I love you SOOO much! If I were a guy I would totally become gay only for you. Okay questions...**_

_**1. Have you ever heard of Beyond Birthday from Death Note? He LOVES blood, gory stuff and torture/kill people, also he has Shinigami Eyes so he is like half human half shinigami.**_

_**2. Speaking of Death Note (Shiet I love that anime) What do you think of its shinigamis? (Ryuk, Rem, Sidoh etc.)**_

_**3. Have you ever had a crush on a girl?**_

_**4. Do you like hanging out with Undertaker? He seems like you will never get bored with him**_

_**Last but not least...**_

_**5. FANSERVICE?! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE I WANNA GO FANGIRL ON THE FLOOR!ASDHAJCSEHVSKCSJHK (Did you think I wasn't one of those deranged fangirls? BIATCH PLEASE)**_

_***kisses your cheek* Love you, bye**_

Glad to hear you like it so much darling~ *smiles*

1~ No, actually, but he sounds like my kind of man~…

2~ All shinigamis are wonderful, but us reapers in the London division I must say are my favourite!

Glow: … biased…

3~ The past cannot be undone with my murder of Madam Red…

4~ Oh, Undertaker is such a dear sometimes~! Those bone cookies of his are delicious! And there are many more things I could list, but we don't want anyone dying of a nosebleed…

5~ Erm, Glow? Is she alright?

Glow: Yeah, just another really, really happy fangirl…

Good-bye for now love~!

**From: Songbird011**

_**Loren: Hi mama! I would be doing this on my phone right now but it kinda got...taken...by dad… Sometimes I just wanna stab him...**_

_**Lolita: Well you should not have lied...for one thing...punishment is always worse when you lie and they find out. Haven't you learned that yet?**_

_**Loren: shuddup… Anyways, maybe you can talk him into, giving it back? Please? Pretty please with a bright red cherry on top and red sprinkles and strawberry ice cream?**_

My, my young lady you've developed quite the attitude when talking about Sebas-chan or William! For threatening about stabbing your father he can keep you phone for an extra week! You really must get out of that lying habit Loren, tch!

**Until the next chapter everyone, we hope to see you there~! *wink***

**Glow: *hack, hack, sniffle* Bye everyone! I'll update as soon as possible with this horrible cold, again, I'm sorry!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow… everyone, I am SO sorry I have taken… what, 2, 3 weeks to update? A lot has been happening lately so I find it difficult to find time to update! But let's hurry up and get to the questions so I can stop blabbering!**

**From: SleepCrimson Ninja**

_**Yo! I'm here again...with Undertaker...hehehe...cookie? *holds out jar***_

_**UT and me (in unison): We are both utterly bored at the moment so we came up with this... to both, what is the most awkward situation you've been in/saw? Did you ever get extremely wasted? Do you cook? Favorite pastime?**_

_**UT: Answer this...and no cheating (via Google)**_

_**1 "Say my name and I disappear. What am I?"**_

_**2"Forward I'm heavy, but backwards I'm not. What am I?"**_

_**3 "I live in water**_

_**If you cut my head I'm at your door,**_

_**If you cut my tail I'm fruit,**_

_**If you cut both I'm with you**_

_**What am I?"**_

Oh, Undertaker dear, you never fail to please me with the cookies! Anyways, my, this is a lot of questions!

1~ A most awkward moment? Hm… I've never really had an _awkward _moment, but embarrassing? Many! Wearing the wrong shade of lipstick is the worst thing ever!  
Glow: Seriously? Your freaking out over lipstick?

Grell: Of course I am! I have a status to keep up unlike some people!

Glow: Hey! I have status! I have tons of friends at school and am one of the top students in art and English class! I. Have. Standards!

Grell: Kidding~! But you still have to answer your question!

Glow: Alright… my most awkward moment? Hm… oh! I know! I think one of my most awkward was when I had just finished sewing my 'Will Of The Abyss' cosplay robe-dress-thing (I've heard it called both) and was home alone along with my wig, so, being the little cosplay—nerd I am, I decide to take it for a good run around the house. I then decide to twirl around in front of my full view mirror on the back of my door- right when my parents walk in, arriving home earlier than I thought, and, since I'm in front of the door, they got a nice full view of me spinning like a drunken ballerina (I'm very uncoordinated)… Normally I'm not embarrassed or awkward about being seen in cosplay, but when your parents walk in on you twirling around like an idiot in your cosplay that's a different story… But if anyone would like to hear more of my epic cosplay fails or need a cheer up from a bad mood, PM me! I've got tons to share and don't mind at all! Back to you Grell!

2~ Well… there was the one time at Ronald's party…

3~ And of course I cook! How else do I keep such lovely body shape and healthy complexion?

4~ Favourite past time? My, too many with William and Sebastian to count darling~…

Riddles? I'm not so good with-

Glow: Riddles! Ooh! I love riddles! I can answer these!

1: Silence

2: Ton

3: A pearl

I've got tons of riddles up these sleeves, I love them!

Grell: Wow, what do you do? Spend your whole life on the computer searching riddles.

Glow: *nods* Basically, when I'm not in my dog grooming shop I'm usually on the computer, drawing, working on homework, or at my sewing machine… to the next question!

**From: MCRDeathNoteLover**

_**Hiya darling! I must say, I really can't stay away for too long.**_

_**1. What would you do if Undertaker randomly proposed to you? **_

_**2. Thoughts on Finny? **_

_**3. All-time favorite chapstick? **_

_**4. What is the worst date you've ever been on?**_

_**Alright, I think that's everything... *glomps Grell* I love you! I love you too Glow!**_

Of course, I am just that loveable~!

1~ Accept, of course, though it's not Sebas-chan or William, Undertaker is really unbelievably sweet unless he's insulting my body.

Glow: Grell, again, he didn't mean to insult you! He was hoping for a nice mangled corpse, you know how much he loves dealing with that stuff…

2~ A klutzy, immature-

Glow: Immature, the word boring people use to describe fun people! (My signature saying!)  
… Fine, _childish_, dangerous person… But he is kind of adorable in a way…

3~ Chapstick? Oh, no, no, no darling! I only wear the finest lip stick possible! *wink*

4~ Oh goodness, there has been many from regular mortals who I _thought _were a handsome, sweet man… turns out they were complete creepy perverts… *shudders* Bad memories there…

Both: And we love you along with all our other amazing fans!

**From: Megamindluv4918**

_**Hey, don't mind me, just asking a few more questions. I'm sure you don't remember me from chapter 3, but anyways...**_

_**1. What do you do on Halloween? **_

_**2. If your anime could be crossed-over with any other anime, which one would it be?**_

_**3. What are your thoughts on me knitting a plushie in your image? (OMG I love knitting I have wanted to knit that plushie for the longest time, you don't even know!)**_

Ah, yes, we do remember you! We remember all our fans!

Glow: … We do? *skeptical eyebrow raise* Well, I kind of have to, but when have you ever recalled any fan names?

…

1~ Halloween? Such a fun holiday If I do say so myself! Normally I'm stuck handing out candy but this year Glow and I are simply turning out all her lights so 'we're not home' and watching horror movies the whole night!

Glow: We're such sticklers for tradition, aren't we?

Grell: That's what makes it fun though!

2~ Oh, this is a hard one! Any anime? I always thought Pokémon would be fun, they're all so cute and some of the men as well…

Glow: Speaking of Pokémon, for those of my followers after I finished my other stories, a 'How To Train Your Dragon' with Pokémon will be coming out soon! Look for it in the next few months!  
3~ Aw, how sweet, someone else wants to make a plushie me! Of course I'd think it would be wonderful!

Next question please~!

**From: Hatsune Miku**

_**Squeeeeeeeeee! This rocks! I can talk to my fave ever black butler character? (Oh, and tip for you Grell, next time you try to jump on Sebastian, you might want to aim to the side a bit, cuz he is going to side step and you will land on your face. And that would be bad.)**_

_**OMG, I love Vocaloid! (Listening to Romio and Cinderella right now!)**_

_**Okay, to the questions!**_

_**1. What do you think of Drocell Keinz?**_

_**2. What is your favorite Vocaloid?**_

_**3. What is your favorite Vocaloid song?**_

_**4. What do you see in Will? (Or PLUTO, for that matter!)**_

_**5. Have you ever seen those tributes to you on Youtube? (good, huh?)**_

_**Epic Grell fan, out!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**PS. Please kick Claude for me. Or murder him. Don't care which.**_

Glad to see yet another enthusiastic fan! And that tip seems like it'll work, I'll definitely try it out!

1~ That creepy doll man? Extremely weird… but kind of hot at the same time… *blush*

2~ Hm, I've always thought Gakupo to be extremely sexy, he reminds me of Sebas-chan in a way I do not understand!

3~ Red Punishment, obviously. But have you seen the video?! They stole my looks! And glasses! Hmph!

4~ In William? Ooh my~! A handsome, stoic- did I mention handsome, man. So _abusive_~!

5~ Oh, plenty~ Fans are always so sweet though, they do such wonderful jobs!

Of course I can harm Claude somehow for you! How dare he try and hurt my Sebas-chan!

Good-bye~!

**From: Songbird011**

_**Loren: HIIIII MAMAAAAAAA! I gots my phone back!**_

_**Lolita: yah after doing a weeks' worth of cleaning**_

_**Loren: It would have gone faster if you'd have helped...**_

_**Lolita: Not my room or bathroom...**_

_**Loren: I hate you...**_

_**Lolita: I know you do!**_

Well, at least you've gotten it back and can stop bothering me now… maybe by now you'll have learned to stop lying and/or sneaking out of the house…

**Well, everyone! We thank you for Well, everyone! We thank you for our time and patience with Glow and I. Things are a little rough for her right now but we hope to be back on track soon! We hope to see everyone soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Glow here, and I actually have free time to get a chapter done so shortly after! Let us hurry on with Grell so I don't waste our precious time shall we?**

**From: Kitana Lunara**

_**Well, this was my review for last chapter, but sadly Fanfiction hates my reviews for this fanfic, sooooo here it is! Hopefully if goes through this time.**_

_**Kitana: *clinging to Sebastian's neck, finally down***_

_**Seb: ...*sighs* you deserved it.**_

_**Kit: No I did not! *releases and slaps, growling***_

_**Seb: *chuckles and rolls eyes* Oh well, we'll share the questions this time.**_

_**Kit: ...fine...**_

_**1. Sebastian: Grell, I would never kill you, but Will might give you a ton of paperwork and then you'll be in the office late and then you'll be late for family night out. So, wanna come to our family night out?**_

_**2. Kit: Considering what my brother just did and you all just left me there for a couple days; Grell, you're at our family night out and you meet Sebastian and I's parents and you find out that they really hate shinigami's and that in demon ranks Sebastian is a prince. Reaction?**_

_**Sebastian: I guess we should leave it there for now.**_

_**Kit: Bye Big Sis! Talk to ya next time!**_

_**Sebastian: *lightly smacks head* We're not married.**_

_**Kit: *winks* As far as you know**_

_**Sebastian: O_O**_

_**Kit: I'm kidding; though I'm still gonna call her my big sis. **_

_**Sebastian: …**_

Back already, my darling Sebas-chan? I knew you couldn't stay away for too long~! *wink*

1~ Y-You're actually _inviting _me to something, Sebas-chan!? Of course I'd like to come to family night with you! After all, _family _always comes first!

2~ Sebas-chan is a prince? Why haven't you told me this?! But… must I really meet your parents? Wouldn't it be so much more romantic with a forbidden love, Romeo and Juliet romance? I'd much prefer something like that than live in constant worry we may be split apart by your parents any day!

Bye-bye Kitana, Sebas-chan! *blows kiss*

**From: Songbird011**

_**Loren: How do you- er, whatever are you talking about mom? What are you talking about? Me sneaking out! Psht! That is so high school. What are you thinking mom? What are you thinking?**_

_**Lolita: Hahahaha! You just gave yourself away you dumba$$! Hahahahahaha!**_

A mother knows many things her daughter thinks she doesn't know about. Do you still think I don't know about that party last Saturday?

**From: Denizen Of Madness**

_**Hola, it's me again! The master of chaos, Denizen! And I have some stuff to- *gets shoved out of the way***_

_**Ember: I am Ember Kingsley, and I challenge you to a rock-off! *gets shoved***_

_**Cinder: Ignore her! Let's set stuff on fire! *shove***_

_**Luna: Nonono! I wanna Pokémon battle! I has Genesect!**_

_***Epic shove***_

_**Would you three let me ask some questions?! Sorry. My OC's can be a bit pushy.**_

_**1. So, now that you're into pokemon, whose your favorite character? Pokémon? **_

_**2. I don't understand why you like being beaten up by Will and Sebas-chan so much. Why?**_

_**3. Did you guys (er, gals) get the new game yet? I have. It's so awesome. (I really do has Genesect)**_

Ooh my, people fighting over me is always entertaining… *smirk* Though Glow is the one you want to be asking to battle, I'm really just in it for the good-looking men and cute Pokémon!

Glow: Genesect is pretty awesome, I applaud you for being able to catch one! I have a few Legendaries myself that I could not believe I caught: Zekrom, Thundurus, and Kyurem! (I have issues with being trigger happy and destroying every strong Pokémon in my path, ok? I tend to forget I'm not against a rival trainer and go crazy…) … continuing back to Grell from my Pokémon rant!

Grell: … about time

Glow: Just be quiet and get on with it!

1~ My favourite character would have to be N, I mean, just take a look at him! And I always thought Latias looked fabulous in all that striking red~!

Glow: Really? You like a Pokémon just because she's got red markings?

Grell: Why of course!

Glow: *sigh*

2~ Being beaten by handsome men is a lot nicer than you think~…

Glow: Did you really just say that? *twitch* Masochist…

Grell: What was that?  
Glow: Nothing!

3~ Glow: Do you mean Black or White 2? Augh! I want it so bad but I spent all of my money on fabric and a new cage for my bird! (my pet's comfort levels are always first before entertainment) How is it? Is it good?

**From: DeathTheKidFTW**

_**HOLY CRAPOLA GRELL! ASDFGHJKL YOU ARE AWESOME.*ahem* Sorry, hyped up on sugar.*is vibrating with excitement* Right off the bat, you rock and are my favorite character out of EVERYTHING I have ever watched, read, listened to, etc. Seriously, that cool. ANYWAY, to questions!**_

_**What did you think of Joker (Noah's Ark Circus Joker, not Batman Joker)?**_

_**Personally, I think he was awesome and super cute. (right behind you and Sebby-chan, of course)**_

_**On a scale of Viscount Druitt to Undertaker, how creepy is Mitt Romney?(I think he's around Baron Kelvin) **_

_**What would you do if Sebby-chan suddenly ran into the room you are in now, in nothing but a leather thong, yelling about how Claude "needs to stop setting fire to his milk"? (I dreamed this once. I woke up laughing and screaming at the same time.)**_

_**This one is for Glow-CHRIST: WOMAN, WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL DO YOU GO TO WHER**_

_**YOU HAVE LIKE 25 PAGES OF HOMEWORK?!**_

_**Grell, don't tell Glow, but I found a secret tunnel leading to Lord Phantombooty's mansion. I put some sleep-inducing medicine in both Ciel's and Sebby-chan's drinks, wanna go draw on their (okay, Ciel's) faces and take creepy pictures of them with me?**_

_**Okay, that's all, for now. Sorry about so many questions! Bye-bye, Grell-chan, call me later!**_

Wow, another enthusiastic fan! We're growing in popularity Glow!

Glow: Uh-huh! Considering I've just about been up to my eyeball's in homework! My teachers just… _really _like giving us homework! But, I'm not gonna complain! Pet peeve… *shudder*

1~ I personally thought Joker was quite good looking, actually… shame about what happened to him… maybe I could have had some luck with him?  
2~ Mitt Romney? Apologize for the inconvenience but I haven't heard of this Mitt Romney…

Glow: Don't look at me, I'm clueless when it comes to the outside world other than the few actors and actresses I know about…

3~ Glow: *eye twitch* … That would be my room… AHHH! MY EYE'S! WHY DID I HAVE T PICTURE THAT!?

Well, while we wait for Glow to finished spazzing I must say that would be an… interesting experience… maybe I could take advantage of such minimal clothing on Sebas-chan…

4~ Glow: Ok… I'm done now… But, I go to a school with teachers that like to bombard us with homework. I'm also in the academic levels so I get a lot more work than the average applied student. Believe me, I wish I took applied, bleh.

5~ Of course we shall, you got Facebook for it as well?

**From: Taz333**

_**OMG! Grell!**_

_**0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o0_o**_

_**Sorry, I had to do that *calms down* I'm cosplaying as you for Halloween! I am so excited, but my costume isn't here yet... stupid shipping company. Anyways, I'm a huge fan! You're my favourite character (duh) You introduced me to the wonderfulness of the color RED! My real name actually means "Red King' but I didn't love that colour until I saw YOU! Thank you Grell! And Glow too, YOU RULE! *bows and hugs both***_

_**Ok Questions!**_

_**1. Did you know Doll? And is she dead anyways? It was so confusing...**_

_**2. Have you heard of 1/2 Prince? (look it up, it's an awesome Manga!)**_

_**3. Do you know about Ranma 1/2? (I am obsessed sorry...) Who's your favourite character?**_

_**4. What's your favourite number?**_

_**BOTH GLOW AND GRELL ANSWER PLEASE!**_

My goodness~! We have so many questions today I almost don't have time to answer them today!  
Glow: Well you better hurry, because I'm not going to have time for the rest of this week to post them…

I'm glad I helped you come to love the colour red, darling~! *wink* And Halloween is always a fun time to dress up, I hope you have fun cosplaying as me for Halloween!

1~ Yes, I do know Doll, and she-

Glow: Sh! I'm sorry, but we don't want to spoil anything for people who haven't gotten that far in the series, _right _Grell? *evil eye*

Grell: Er… yes! Of course!

2/3~ Unfortunately I have not, I'll have to check them out though with Glow.

Glow: Hm, sounds interesting, I'll check it out after we're done here.

4~ My favourite number? I've really never paid much mind to what number is my favourite…

Glow: I like the numbers 2 and 6… I have no idea why though… I just… do.

**My, this was definitely one of our longer question sessions!**

**Glow: Ack… my eyes hurt from staring at the computer screen so long.**

**Grell: Then take your glasses off!**

**Glow: I told you, I can't! I'm legally blind without my glasses!**

… **we'll see you all next QnA corner my dears!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again my kittens~! It's wonderful to see you all here again! *wink***

**Glow: We actually have some free time on a week day! It's a miracle~! Though things will cut down again soon, I've gotten my full-time job and am really busy! But I'll update as much as I can!**

**Grell: Mm hm! We're both really busy these days, but we could never let the fans down, could we?**

**Glow: Nope! So let's get on with it for the fans~!**

**From: Denizen Of Madness**

_**I got White 2. And it is awesome. Really, you must get it soon! I didn't catch Genesect, though. He was a download from Nintendo Wi-Fi. But it only lasts till about early November. Ah, you just gotta love the rush of power you get from using a legendary.**_

_**Ember: Please. I'm the queen of the Genesect hive! All Legendaries bow before my might! And I'm a totally famous rock star, too.**_

_**Cinder: Sure, you are. That's why there aren't any albums of you. **_

_**Ember: Silence, you winged hussie! I am great! Bow before Ember!**_

_**Luna; Do Genesects even have a hive?**_

_**No, I don't think so.**_

_**Ah, yes, N. His milkshake brings everybody to the yard. That's why I compulsively write fanfics about him**_

_**1. The new Pokémon movie is coming out in December... with pony pokemon.**_

_**Interested?**_

_**2. Are you guys gonna see Wreck It Ralph when it comes out? I am!**_

_**Ember: I wrote that movie!**_

_**No, you didn't.**_

_**3. Did you see Paranorman? (Sorry I've got movies on my mind) I loved it!**_

_**Ember: I also-**_

_**Cinder: *holds up lighter***_

_**Luna: *holds up shoe***_

_**Ember: Never mind.**_

_**Hmm. I think that's it for now. See ya!**_

_**Ember: ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DESPAIR!**_

_**Everyone Else: SHUT UP!**_

Glow: Ahhh! I want White 2 so bad! Why did the fabric store have to have a 30% off sale… cosplay is taking over my life! But whatever, we're waiting on you Grell!

Grell: Of course, my darlings~ onto the questions!

1~ Hm, sounds interesting, I'll have to check it out when it's released!

2~ Most definitely, it looks adorable!  
Glow: I'm dragging you to the theatre to see it with me Grell! I'm so excited for that movie to come out! I'm also really excited to go see Hotel Transylvania!  
Grell: … alright then?

3~ Well, we might have gone to see it, if Glow hadn't gone through a rage-stage…

Glow: *growls* That movie made me mad! I don't really want to see it since they ripped off one of my favourite horror movies… I love horror movies! Woo hoo!

Grell: Bye everyone~!

Glow: And you know Ember, if you like guitar you and me need to jam sometime! You need a drummer? *holds up purple sparkly drumsticks*

**From: Kitana Lunara**

_**Hello again you two! Sebastian's gone today; Ciel needed him for who knows what. Oh, and he told me to tell you, Grell, that our parents actually don't care and would just be pleased that Sebastian actually got around to even thinking about a girlfriend. Also, he never told you because of...I actually don't know why, you'll have to ask him when he gets back.**_

_**1. What do you wanna do on family night out? **_

_**2. William confronts you about going with us on family night out and is rather upset. What do you do about him? **_

_**3. Would Claude's mangled corpse even be recognizable if you did manage to slaughter him for everything he's done to Sebastian? **_

_**4. (Just because I hate odd numbers) What would you do if I told you Sebastian had a strange fear of odd numbers? **_

_**Bye! Off to do my mountain of homework and to help Sebastian with Ciel. See ya! *whispers* save me!**_

Hello Kitana! Back again for more questions?  
Glow: No, she just wanted to know where the bathroom is… of course she has questions! Duh!  
Grell: … why did I decide to deal with you and not just do this myself?

Glow: Because I'm just that amazing. But get on with it, I think you'll like these questions. *stupid grin*

Well, at least your parents don't mind! If they didn't care about Sebas-chan in a relationship with a reaper I don't think I'd mind meeting them, then~!

1~ Well, of course we have to have dinner at a nice restaurant and a nice romantic movie at the theatre or something-

Glow: Ack! Romance movies… why not go watch Cirque Du Soleil or something? That's always really fun and it's amazing! Not to mention the music can be kind of romantic…

Grell: And you know this how?

Glow: Oh… *blush* My boyfriend surprised me and took me for our one year anniversary for dating. I feel bad though because tickets are expensive!

Grell: Aw, how sweet, that does sound kind of fun though, but I think Sebas-chan would prefer a family decision~ *wink*

2~ … *sigh* How much overtime for it William?

3~ Of course not! Someone dare hurt my Sebas-chan and have their body recognizable?! I think not!

4~ A fear of odd numbers? Seems strange, but of course we'd have to help our dear Sebas-chan get through his fear and council him along the way!

Glow: Ouch, homework, that stinks. My homework mound has finally settled down enough to about 15 pages a week instead of 30, so that's nice… If anyone ever needs help with homework and are in a grade lower than in grade 9, (I'm in grade 11) come ask me and I'll see if I can help~! Bye Kitana! *waves*

**From: MCRDeathNoteLover**

_**Grell! Glow! Hi! **_

_**So this question sucks. But I'm curious. What do you do when you have an incredibly terrible day? Like when absolutely nothing goes right and you're tired, sick, upset and lonely and no one cares and you just break down in the middle of something (i.e. ballroom dance class, Sunday school, work, etc.) and start sobbing? Because that's basically how my life has been since Friday. And I've had a tremendously terrible migraine all weekend to top it off. **_

_**Sorry, I'm being whiny. I just feel horrible and I want to know what you do when you two feel like this. **_

_**MCRDeathNotelover (AKA Maggie)**_

Aw, I'm sorry you feel like this! We all have those days!  
Glow: Yeah, I actually just had one of those last week, and don't ever think that no one cares about you! Grell and I care about you!

Grell: We care about all our reviewers~!

Glow: If you ever need to talk, PM me~ *makes heart with hands* That counts for everyone! Beware, I'm extremely comedic and dangerously contagious!

Grell: But usually a nice evening to relax and have a night to myself can help. A nice mug of hot chocolate or caffeine free tea-

Glow: Caffeine just makes it worse, trust me from experience. No coffee or soda!

Turn on the TV, watch a movie or your favourite show with some junk food and have an entire night of lazing around! Then have a nice hot bath before you go to bed with all your worries washing away with the soap and snuggle up with a pet or book and just let the worries of the week whoosh out the window.

Both: Feel better soon! *group hug*

**From: SleepyCrimson Ninja**

_**We're back! **_

_**[Re-read answers on ch16] **_

_**Pfft...BWUUHAHAHAHAA...*falls on the floor in a hysterical laughing fit, calms down...maybe* Kudos to you Glow, for a detailed answered...unlike some'...I had the same experience, I'll PM you if I don't forget...on with it...what's your favorite ballroom type of dance? Drink? Hobbies?**_

_**UT: Hahaha...dear goodness, haven't you gotten over that you-in-a-coffin issue...as one would normally forget about that...as punishment, Ninja?**_

_**Ninja: Oi...Grell! **_

_**3.**_

_**2.**_

_**1.**_

_**Poof!**_

_**[Hand sized jumping spider leaping at Grell face]**_

_**[All three getting the giggles]**_

_**UT & Ninja: Thanks for the idea Claude!**_

_**Claude: Certainly...I was getting tired of being too stiff *grins***_

Grell: AHHH! Get it off! Get it off! *swats spider*

Glow: *runs over* Aww! Look at the cute little spider. I love spiders- Oh my god! It's Claude! Ack! *hides behind Grell, peeking out* And your welcome for the answer… I got tons of awkward moments to share… Ok, Grell, go. *steps farther behind from Claude*

So, my favourite things? Alright then~!

My favourite ballroom dance would most likely be the tango or waltz, so elegant and beautiful!  
Glow: I like the tango~! I'm currently learning, but the dress is so long! I keep tripping over it… *grumbles*

But red or white wine is always a nice drink to relax with after a long day of work… and lastly, of course, my favourite hobby? Well, stalking Sebas-chan or Will is always fun, but ballroom dancing is always quite lovely as well~!

**From: Sebby-chan's Kitty**

_**OHMYSHINIGAMI! Grell-san! I'm totally cosplaying you for school this All Hallows' Eve! I've got everything except for the hair and teeth! Sorry had to spaz for a bit. When you answer call me Sam. These q's are for both Glow and Grell-san!**_

_**Ok, if you had two kids (boy & girl) what would their names be? By the way this next Q is more for advice...**_

_**If you had a best guy friend and has had a major crush on him since 6th grade but you can't tell him because you think it might screw up your friendship what would you do?**_

_**TODAY I'M GOING TO BE DEADLY EFFICIENT! (Strikes Grell's pose)**_

Have fun cosplaying me at Halloween darling~!

Glow: … I wish I still could dress up and go out for Halloween…

Grell: But this year you and I get an all-night horror movie marathon~!

Glow: That's true… I have to remember to dig out all the good ones! Orphan is one of my favourites, along with Spooky Hollow, anyone else like those two?

1~ Oops~ this question had already been asked one of the chapters before!

2~ Hm… well, Glow's been through this situation before, Glow!  
Glow: Yeah? Ooh! More advice? Yay! I think you should do what you think is right. I've gone both ways, the first time me and one of my guy friends were in a relationship, we ended up breaking up, but are still in a good friendship, it's just all about building up trust again. The second time I just left it as a friend relationship, and it has been that way since. My current boyfriends wasn't exactly a good friend, more of an acquaintance, until he asked me out, now he's one of the sweetest guys I could ask for~! *grins* Whatever you think is best though, it's your decision!

Grell: I agree with Glow on this, sounds like relatively good advice!

Have fun at Halloween cosplaying as me~!

**From: LadyWhiteStar782**

_**Hey, Grell-chan! Just to let you know, you're one of my most favorite characters ever!**_

_**Heehee, I see you're head over heels in love with Sebby-chan (he's all yours, I would never have him, even if he is such a hottie) Oh, you like the color red? 'Cause if you do, then so do I!**_

_**Ooh, here are my questions-**_

_**1. How is it like to be a shinigami? I have a friend who wanted to become a shinigami.**_

_**2. How would you react if Sebby-chan asked you out?**_

_**3. Look up Sasuke Uchiha. Tell me, what do you think of him?**_

_**4. Ooh, look up Vega from Street Fighter (he is so hot) and what do you think of him?**_

_**5. Look up Amane Nishiki. What do you think of her- I mean, him?**_

_**6. Have you ever heard of Twilight?**_

_**7. If you were captured by a dragon, who would be the prince and save you? Sebby-chan, or Will? (Ooh, I can imagine you in a Snow White fairy tale!)**_

_**This is LadyWhiteStar782, over, and out**_

Hello~!

I'm glad to see another big fan! And yes, most definitely Sebas-chan or William, they're both so handsome… dreamy-eyes*

Glow: Ehm… Grell? *nudges*

Grell: Hm?

Glow: Your questions…

1~ Well, it's a lot of work and training, and lots of overtime, but overall it's a very fun job!

2~ After freaking out a little bit, I would say yes, of course~! *wink*

3~ *wide eyes* O-Oh my, a handsome fellow there…

4~ Hm, a little strange with that mask, though I assume there could be a wonderful smile under there?

5~ That's a male? My goodness!  
Glow: Hm, reminds me of someone else I know… *snickers

Grell: Who?

Glow: Uh… no one! Heh… *sweat drop* You still have more questions.

6~ Oh, yes Twilight! Glows a bit of a fan of it, though I much prefer my lovely Sebas-chan and William, though those vampires and werewolves can be quite attractive.

Glow: Ok, I admit, I don't mind Twilight, but I'm not insane about it like most girls!

Grell: I've seen the way some of those Twilight fangirls are… *shudders*

7~ Must I choose between the two? I always thought the two would both come to rescue their princess and meet up in the middle before agreeing to a temporary truce and saving me~!

**We hope everyone has a wonderful Halloween if we don't post another chapter before October 31****st****~! Some things are still up with Glow so she's very busy, but we hope to post more soon!  
Grell and Glow out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ohmygosh! Everyone I am so sorry for such a late new chapter! We've both been super busy and I haven't had time to work anything out… again, I'm so sorry everyone!**

**Grell: Yes, William eventually caught how much I was slacking off with this and gave me overtime…**

**Glow: But I have BIG news!**

**My school was stuck on a musical this year, and were asking students if we could suggest any musicals… Knowing the Kuroshitsuji freak I am, I suggested the second musical, since it involves a lot more people and such, and I kinda like it better than the first. Anyways, and it turns out the Kuroshitsuji musical got top vote and we're doing that for a school musical this year! I'M SO EXCITED! AND GUESS WHO I'M PLAYING IN THE MUSICAL?! *glances at Grell***

**Grell: Er… Me?  
Glow: Yeah~! … sadly no boys were brave enough to take on your role, but I'm kind of glad 'cause then I could play your role… *sweatdrop* I look forward to it~! But that's that, just wanted to explain to everyone what's up.**

**Both: And now we're back again to answer more questions~!**

**From: Kitana Lunara**

_***cosplaying Sebastian* I'm back Grell Be warned, I'm on Halloween mode. *winks* **_

_**Sebastian: ...you raided my closet again...**_

_**Kit: Of course I did. I'm cosplaying you on Halloween! Also, Grell, I'm gonna cosplay you on I believe Tuesday or Monday...I know for sure I'm also gonna throw together an Undertaker cosplay as well...either way **_

_**Sebastian: Family night sounds great. Just, remember, we have Kit tagging along as well. You're welcome to come with us as well Glow. **_

_**Kit: Hey, don't hold back on my account. Besides, we could always raid the wall of movies at our house. We have things like 'Princess Bride' and other such titles... though I have to confess...I've never really seen a romantic movie.**_

_**Sebastian: Well, one to question**_

_**Kit: You're excited...**_

_**1. (Sebastian) In a previous chapter you claimed to have never seen my hair bedraggled. How so? If you'll please refer to the manga, vol. 3, page 21 you'll find a very accurate picture...Did you lie?**_

_**2. (Kit) You're lost in a large manor, can hear Sebastian but can't find him, AND everywhere you turn, William is ranting about how much overtime you have. When, you look out a window to see if you can jump free of this place, you see the dead corpses of anyone and everyone you've ever known. Including, Sebastian, Will, Knox, Glow, myself, the reviewers. EVERYONE. What do you do?**_

_**3. (Sebastian) A little dark on Kit's part... Even though you're not going out trick-or-treating or handing out candy, if you wanted to, what would you be for Halloween? **_

_**4. (Kit) I already said I was on Halloween mode. Adding on to question 2, after whatever reaction you choose, you hear a cackling voice and see a version of yourself only, this is Dark!Grell and this Grell has the bloody chainsaw on his shoulder. He approaches you. What does thou do?! **_

_**Sebastian: Now that Kitana's probably given you nightmares to worry about for the next week... Hot chocolate? *offers cup* **_

_**Kitana: I said what I meant and I meant what I said...Don't worry Grell, I'll probably be having similar nightmares... **_

_**Sebastian: Your fault.**_

_**Kit: I know. But, my homework load has slowed as well, but I just know the teachers are going to take advantage of Thanksgiving break, because we have no life outside of school, and pour as much homework on us as possible. **_

_**Seb: *nods* **_

_**Both: Bye Grell! Bye Glow! **_

_**Ciel: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! **_

_**Both: Oops… Gotta run! *dash away from comp as quickly as possible***_

Ah, Halloween, always fun to see the ones that cosplay as me or the others for it~! Glow, you've got another question!

Glow: Hurrah! Aw~! You guys are inviting me to your family night I'd love to come, thank you very much! Back to everyone's favourite Death God though~!

1~ Oh… it seems I have forgotten our little "Jack The Ripper" dispute! Glow, your manga box set please so I can recall~!

Glow: On it!

2~ My goodness, as much as I love 'DEATH~!' the thought of running into something like that terrifies me… everyone I know and am close to dead? Nightmares much…? *shivers*

3~ Hm… oh my~! My darling Sebas-chan… you and I could go as the beautiful Ariel and her charming prince Eric! Sound good? Good!

4~ Again with the frightening images? Summoning my death scythe and putting up a good fight would have to be my best bet; I'm not going down that easily!

Ah, yes, darling, some hot chocolate would be wonderful, especially made by you~!

Glow: I wish you luck with homework Kitana! Have fun! We'll see you guys for family night! *waves*  
Grell: Goodbye~!

**From: SleepCrimson Ninja**

_**UT & Ninja (unison): ayaa godness the look on his face, priceless, *in a giggle-fest, then serious face...sorta*but still it would seem...there's an issue here**_

_**Claude: It would seem that you have a dislike in my person, could I ask as to...Why?**_

Glow: *peeks from behind Grell* You still scare me Claude… and you tried to hurt Sebastian and… and… I'll shut up now before I spoil the series! _THERE_ is my reason!

… I apologize to those who like Claude… though I still like spiders!

**From: NightCoringMadness**

_**Hey GeGe-chan, hey Glow sorry I haven't been here a while all is good right?**_

_**Now questions…**_

_**HALLOWEEN YOU GUYS IM GONNA BE A TRICKSTER! What about you two?**_

_**2. Glow-I like your shoelaces (let's hope you know what that stands for)**_

_**Well that's all ladies! **_

_**Salute!**_

Ah, yes, that's no problem of your absence darling~! All goes well, though!

1~ Well, unfortunately Glow and I didn't dress up for Halloween, since we weren't going out…

Glow: But I did throw on some Halloween stuff, I wore a black fedora with rainbow bats on it and my Grell glasses chain! I like getting into the spirit though so I couldn't _not _wear anything!

2~ Glow! There's another question!

Glow: Oh! I like your shoe laces to! ChibiWolf101 is my Tumblr account!

**From: ElizaMidnightSpears**

_**Oh my gosh! GRELL KUN! :'D**_

_**I have always wanted to talk to you *glomps the computer screen* there are 4 people who I fangirl about you, Claude, Sebas-chan, Alois**_

_**Questions!**_

_**1. What do you think of Azzurro Vanel?**_

_**2. What would you do if sebby and will got mixed up in a crazy experiment and got combined into one person? *squeals***_

_**3. What do you do when you want to kill yourself? I felt like killing myself once and I just wasn't happy...**_

_**I love you so much that I made my own chainsaw like yours AND me and a few friends are going to re-enact the Jack The Ripper Fight scene! I will be you of course!**_

Ah, good to see another smiling fan! *pats laptop* Lots of questions again that Glow and I love to answer~!

1~ Perhaps maybe if he killed the brat Sebas-chan and I could be much closer…

2~ Goodness! That would be an… interesting day! At least then I could have my two loves all in one~!

3~ Oh no, darling please don't ever think about doing that… of course, I had to keep up my role of the clumsy, incompetent butler, that's the only reason! But do try to keep yourself happy and not attempt foolish suicide!

I hope you have fun with your friends re-enacting the scene! I'm glad you enjoy my role so much~! *grins*

**Until next time everyone~! Make sure to continue on asking your questions to your favourite red reaper~!** ***wink***


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Let me just say I apologize a zillion times for not updating in forever! I've been really sick lately (even being in and out of the hospital it was so bad) and have been very busy, but I won't leave you hanging any longer! So, without further ado, let's go~!**

**Grell: Yes, but… where are the questions?**

**Glow: They're right… ah! I can't find the quest- never mind… I had them in my pocket, heh… *sweatdrop***

**I also apologize for missed questions, my computer has been glitchy again and has deleted reviews from both e-mail and the story! So, come on!**

**Also, is there any Jeff Dunham fans that are here? I went to the live show last night and was wondering if anyone else is a fan? Random, but I was curious… Anywho, moving on~!  
**

**From: Kitana Lunara  
**_**YOU'RE REALLY DOING THE KURO-MUSICAL!? XD You're school is so awesome now...it's Prussia awesome. I pray for your sake you understand what that means.**_

_**Ciel: *tied up next to me* - - **_

_**Kit: Oh, I brought Ciel because he wanted to ask something of you Grell! Don't worry, it doesn't involve staying away from Sebastian in any way(or the manor for that matter) **_

_**Questions **_

_**1. (Kit) Sooo, Grell, I've recently got caught up in this Ouran High School anime and guess what! Ok I won't make you guess...Sebastian's English voice actor...plays...KYOYA! They both even look alike and Kyoya has so many random Sebastian moments it makes me giddy. So the question part of this is...would you look him up on Google? Opinion of Sebastian's voice actor's other character? **_

_**2. (Ciel) I'm honestly curious on how you found out you were more feminine instead of male? **_

_**3. (Kit) Is your original hair color red or did it gradually turn red? **_

_**4. (Sebastian) What happens to you if your inside an actual church? Holy Water, priests and all. **_

_**Kit: I'm glad you'd fight your darker side if you were in such a situation.**_

_**Though you wouldn't have to worry, *dark smile* it was only a dream**_

_**Ciel: *hair now pink* Can I go home now? **_

_**Kit: No, I still need pictures to send to Grell. ;) **_

_**Sebastian: ...am I allowed to let this happen? **_

_**Kit: I don't know, either way… Bye Glow, Grell!**_

Glow: Mm hm, I'm super excited! A little nervous about wearing such a short dress and dancing to 'R-Shitei' for… obvious reasons, but that won't damper my mood! Your turn Grell!

Goodness, you had me nervous there for a second! I thought you were going to ask me to stay away or you were going to sic your butler on me or something…

Glow: 'Sic' Sebastian on you? Really? Quite lovely you're relating to Sebastian as though he was some pet of Ciel's… *cough* Though he kinda is… *cough*

1~ Ooh my~! This Kyoya is quite the handsome fellow… *blush* Does anyone else see somewhat of a resemblance of William as well~…?

2~ Oh, my dearest little phantombr-

Glow: AHEM!

… Lord Phantomhive… I wouldn't want to hurt your little delicate ears with our adult talk… but ever since I met William at the academy I've always let my heart flutter for any handsome men~! Nowadays I can feel the strange urge to bear their children…

Glow: Really? You fall for men you don't even know by… *facedesk*

Grell: You ok over there, love?

Glow: No! Just… move on please!

3~ That would be my little secret, my darling Kitana. *wink*

4~ Well, shinigami aren't very prone to churches as demons are… I'd just have to make sure to take a good bath before I come around you, Sebas-chan!

And yes, I would most definitely fight my way out of a situation!

Next question please~?

**From: HELLsingGIRL**

_**Hey, **_

_**OMG, OMG GRELLY-KINS I love you, in the first few episodes when you acted as a want-to-die butler was awesome! TO THE MAX! And cute in a way… So... on to the Q&A's **_

_**1: When I cosplayed you I felt so awesome! I even said to a guy named Sebastian on my street *whispers: Who is really cute!* "OH BASSY" and it sounded just like you, I was so proud!**_

_**2: How do you become a grim reaper? I'll bet there are so many cute guys there *blush***_

_**3: How many years exp. have you had as a grim reaper?**_

_**4: What was your previous job before being a reaper?**_

_**Oh and I've learnt how to make poetry!**_

_**ODE TO GRELL**_

_**Grelly can be quite silly,**_

_**But either way I will always love you!**_

_**Red, the color of lipstick,**_

_**The color I miss when at school,**_

_**But I try to never drool.**_

_**Cute butlers everywhere,**_

_**Oh how I hope I never stare,**_

_**Because Grell is near!**_

_**When Bassy is near, have fear, **_

_**Because Grell will watch you every step.**_

…

_**Ok, I suck at poems, but hey! I'm still learning!**_

_**Oh, and one more question!**_

_**5: Do you have any pets? I have a cat!**_

_**CYA!**_

_**PS: I love you!**_

Another adorable fan I love to see happy~!

1~ Imitation is a form of flattery, my dear~… I'm glad you think so highly of me! *wink*

2~ Grim reapers are specially selected humans that have died and are chosen to be 'reincarnated' as reapers, it's quite complicated really, though so interesting!

Glow: But I haven't died yet… I just kinda made a deal with Mr. Spears to keep Grell under control… *sweatdrop*

3~ Experience is not needed in a grim reaper! You simply learn trial and error as you go on and build up your skill!

4~ Actually, I didn't have a job before becoming a grim reaper as a young teenager!

Aw, that poem was very sweet, darling~! Thank you! Now if only William or Sebas-chan could write me some poetry…

5~ No, unfortunately I do not have a pet… Glow's animals drive me insane enough as is right now, and with overtime, I unfortunately would not be able to take care of it, though I might like a cat or a gorgeous parrot sometime~!

Goodbye, love~!

**From: NightCoringMadness**

_**Hola ladies!**_

_**Glow: That's awesome! **_

_**Grell-Chan: This may be a bit random but I promised myself that when I get older I would adopt two hairless cats (because there beautiful)and name them after you and Sebby and hope they have Lillie adorable kittens!**_

_**Just wanted to let that be known! **_

_**Ciao Bella's !**_

Glow: *nods* I agree… totally.

Aw, it sounds very sweet to adopt two cats and give them another chance~! I do enjoy cats, they're very cute…

Glow: Aw, I love hairless cats! My aunt has a hairless cat… did you know to help keep them warm in winter you can put adorable little sweaters on them? It's so cute!

Both: Bye~!

**From: .Princess**

_**HI GRELL! I have 2 questions for you.**_

_**1: You call yourself a girl, but you said at one point that you loved Madame Red. Was that a sisterly love or are you Bisexual?**_

_**2: So, I hate everyone in the town I live in and was wondering if you would like to help me kill them all. Pweeease? If you want, we can even take their money and go shopping! I saw these lovely red stilettos that I think you would look awesome in~!**_

1~ Hm… I think it might have been a little bit of both, though for refusing to kill the little Phantombrat, she was no longer worthy of love, or the colour of love itself… red~!

2~ Well, I hate to say this, but _everyone _in the entire own?! I apologize for this answer, and as much as I'd love to go on another killing spree William will either confiscate my scythe with scissors for good, or never ending overtime… *sigh*

**Bye everyone~! We hope to see you again next QnA session! Hopefully we won't take too long this time to update, but apologies if we do… Also, for those whose questions we have missed, sorry about my E-mail, it repeatedly glitches and is very annoying, make sure to re-submit your question or a new one along (please do not send both, thank you, it's too hard to re-organize ^^') with letting me know if we missed your question!**

**Glow, signing off! *salute***


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, my darlings~! A busy month December always is, and with Glow being sick, it's been very hard to keep up, though the loyal fans we adore so much have always kept us going~!**

**Glow: Yup, you guys always manage to make me smile even when I'm sick… we love you guys! Though, I decided with Christmas coming around… I'm going to try it! (please don't kill me if it doesn't work out… any Grell pairing is fine) **

**I'm going to open up story one-shot requests! Just fill out the form below and send it into PM or with your review, and I'll see what I can do~!**

**Pairing (As I said before, please allow the pairing to involve Grell, I'd hate to murder any other pairing with OOCness):**

**Any preferences: Fluff, romance, kinks, any **_**naughty **_**things, etc.**

**Grell: Have fun with pestering Glow with requests!**

**Glow: I will tell you now though, it **_**will **_**take me a while! Not all will be done before Christmas! Which I apologize for, anywho. Shall we begin, Grell?**

**Grell: Took you long enough…**

**From: ElizaMidnightSpears**

_***music blasting through speakers* WHEN I WAS A YOUNG BOY MY FATHER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY-**_

_**Eliza: Umm yeah sorry about that my admin is moshing to 'Welcome to The Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance... My questions this time!**_

_**1. What stage name would you go by if you were at Noah's ark circus?**_

_**2. Miss Glow, if you were a shinigami, what would your scythe be?**_

_**Sutcliff, my brother William wants to talk to you in his office about something.**_

Ah, yes, My Chemical Romance… Glow introduced them to me a while ago, and though she just about blows my eardrums with her speakers, I find it quite fun as well! … not that their looks don't hurt either…

1~ Hm… of course, it would involve 'red' somehow incorporated in there~! Or maybe with 'rose', or 'heart' in it… Any suggestions Glow?  
Glow: … I can see 'Scarlet' or-

Grell: Ooh~! Scarlet… can anyone else see that happening? And I'd wear a lovely red and black corset and frilly matching skirt with-

Glow: OKAY! Enough or I'm going to want to draw this… and post it on Tumblr… ChibiWolf101 guys! Check it out~! *grin* I follow back whoever follows me, I should let you know!

2~ Oh, yay! A question for me! Hm… I think my scythe would probably be an oversized sickle or something of the sort… you know, like the original grim reaper or undertaker carries? Like that!

Oh dear… um… I'm innocent of trying to catch him under that mistletoe I _never _hung up! I swear!

**From: Kitana Lunara**

_**Kit: I don't mind the long wait as long as it happens eventually. **_

_**Sebastian: *passed out in a corner***_

_**Kit: ...it's Sunday, he's not feeling too well.**_

_**1. (Kit) Let's say you're in the mountains with my entire family, Sebastian, and Ciel and it's Christmas time! What kind of attire would you bring for a 1 week trip? (We'll be at my sis's house since she lives in this winter wonderland) **_

_**2. (Ciel) If you were permitted to bring two other people with you on this "vacation" who would you bring? **_

_**3. (Kit) my family has themed Christmas trees. Mine is Pink/Red, my parents have traditional, brother-Green, oldest sis-purple, older sis-blue and Sebastian and Ciel are forced (by my parents) to share thus theirs is dark blue/silver and black. What color/theme tree would you have? Glow? **_

_**4. ...this kind of is a more personal bit, but I would like to know the reaper that harvested a certain soul in Idaho yesterday? Are you allowed to give out that information? I just wanted to thank them for letting him go peacefully. If you can't say, could you tell them for me? **_

_**Kit: Well, I gotta take care of Sebastian and his duties for today. Bye! You're welcome to come visit if you please, both of you. **_

_**Ciel: Bye...**_

_**Sebastian: *waves***_

Aw, Sebas-chan is really effect by human activity, hm? Feel better soon, darling~!

1~ Well, definitely all my wonderful Christmas and Santa themed _dresses_ for me and Sebas-chan…

Glow: *cough* Lingerie… *cough*

Grell: Hm?

Glow: Oh! Just commenting about how nice your dresses will look!

Grell: Oh, believe me, they look _adorable_.

Glow: *cough* Kinky… *cough*

Grell: Goodness, you really need to get that cough taken care of… it's affecting your speech a lot!

Though the practical things would come along as well, of course, long red coat (which is lovely in winter~!), dress shirts, my usual outfit~!

2~ Well, I would bring Will, but that wouldn't end too well… I think Alan and Ronald might enjoy a nice vacation~!

Glow: *sad puppy eyes* … *sniff* You're not taking me?

Grell: If you'd read the whole question you'd know you're already invited…

Glow: Oh… lesson learned!

3~ Well, I think everyone knows the answer to this question! Who better to own a red (with hints of black, of course~!) Christmas tree than the red reaper herself?

4~ Oh dear… I apologize for not being able to reveal this information, though I will let them know!

Glow: I'm very sorry for your loss, Kitana, I wish you the best!

Both: Bye everyone~!

Grell: We'll definitely stop by if we can make it!

**From: NightCoringMadness**

_**I KNOW RIGHT!? And their skin is so soft, they're just too ADORABLE!**_

Very true, darling~!

**From: Hatsune Miku**

_**Hi! Okay. I know I make my reviews to long and really, REALLY, random.**_

_**So... just... forget about everything I've said before, kay? I'm trying again!**_

_**Ahem... Glow you are sooo lucky! My school never does GOOD plays… Also, I watched the vid for Red Punishment. They DID steal your looks! And I swear every comment was like, "OMG! Miku looks like Grell!" or "Somebody's been watching too much Kuroshitsuji!" lol**_

_**1. Do you believe in aliens? **_

_**2. Have you ever watched Doctor Who?**_

_**3. Do you play video games? **_

_**4. If so, what's your favorite game? (Glow you answer too)**_

_**5. Does anyone agree that the Vocaloid song Bad End Night or Crazy night would make an awesome play?**_

_**6. Glow has been writing TONS of Grelliam lately. Thought on this?**_

_**Bye!**_

It's quite alright! Glow and I enjoy answering plenty of questions, so ask as many as you like~!

Glow: Yes, I'm enjoying it very much~! I wish you guys could all come see it… though unfortunately I can't do that… *sigh* Back to you Grell!

Yes! It seems everyone agrees with me on that one! I'm sure they just enjoyed my fashion sense, after all, copying is a form of flattery~!

1~ Somewhat…

Glow: We both agree that we think _something's _out there, the universe is just so large there is no way we'll discover it… Right, Grell?  
Grell: Besides, they're looking for an intelligent life form; _you're _wrecking it for them…

Glow: Hey! You're so rude sometimes!

Grell: Am not!

Glow: Are too!  
Grell: Am not!

Glow: Are too!

Grell: Am n-

Glow: OKAY! … this isn't getting us anywhere… needless to say there _could _be something out there… But until there's 100% proof we don't believe…

Grell: That's the explanation I was looking for!

2~ Ah, yes, I've watched it-

Glow: You watch Dr. Who too?! It's one of my favourite shows!

Ahem… as I was saying, I've watched it with Glow a few times, and I do find it a good and humorous show~!

3~ Oh, _plenty _of times… more of the fact Glow got me onto them by forcing me to play Wii with her, but it's not that bad, it's actually kind of fun!

4~ Hm… definitely a tough one… Glow seems to know how to beat the crap out of me on most of them-

Glow: Hehe… Call Of Duty… which is also my favourite along with Spyro: Dawn Of The Dragon!

Grell: Be quiet! You only win because you have your darn cheats!

Though I do enjoy Left 4 Dead, the chainsaw is the best!

5~ Funny Glow and I were discussing this before you sent in your review! Great minds think alike, hm?

Glow: I agree! I agree!

6~ Glow: Oh… yeah… That! I'm glad you guys are all enjoying them! Grell?

I personally think it's very sweet… I only wish those things could truly happen, which makes me a little sad reading them , but perhaps someday my dreams can come true~!

**Another question answering done and passed, my darlings~... Make sure to ask lots of questions for the next!**

**Glow: Wait... _WAIT!_ WHO IS EXCITED FOR 'THE HOBBIT' COMING OUT TODAY?! I'm SO excited to see it tonight it's unbelievable! *runs around aimlessely shouting excitedly***

**Grell: Don't mind her... she's _a little _bit excited, we stayed up all last night to watch all the 'Lord Of The Rings' movies and are going to se The Hobbit today... if you can't tell, Glow is looking forward to it. Anyhow, goodbye everyone~!**

_**And a very special holiday message from Grell and Glow**_

**We'll try to get another session up before the holidays, but unfortunately we can't promise anything… So, just in case!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy Hanukkah and happy/merry any other holidays you celebrate everyone! Enjoy your holidays and have a wonderful break!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Merry Christmas (or any other holiday) and happy holidays to all our fans today~! Glow here, and here's another Christmas gift for you guys *wink* … and maybe a one-shot tomorrow if I can squeeze it in!**

**Apologies for the lack of updates on all stories as well, I managed to get myself burned on the stove (damn duck I was trying to make for dinner…) and this food poisoning is doing nothing for me, so I will try! But no promises!**

**Also, make sure to send in your one-shot requests soon~! (See last chapter intro for more details)**

**From: HELLsingGIRL**

_**What do you like to do on Christmas Grell?**_

Ah, so many Christmas questions~! It always gets me excited for the holiday season! Usually we _try _to have a Christmas party at the office if Will doesn't manage to stop us before it happens, and maybe try to sneak Will a kiss under the Mistletoe~… Though really it's just lovely to spend time with friends and… Ahem, family, Sebas-chan… and just simply the whole holiday itself~! *grin*

**From: Kitana Lunara**

_**Kit: Merry Christmas!**_

_**Sebastian: Ahem, aren't people offended by that where we live? **_

_**Kit: I don't care, I'm saying Merry Christmas. People around where I live worry WAY too much about offending other people that they can't even buy cereal without worrying about whether or not someone else would be offended. **_

_**Sebastian: *nods* Thanks for the get wells. It's just Sundays that are quite a pain to get through. It is considered a holy day by quite a few religions. **_

_**Kit; Onto...you probably guessed it...HOLIDAY QUESTIONS! (All of the following would be really appreciated if they were answered by both of you unless specified otherwise) **_

_**1.(Kit) Caroling is an all-time classic to do during Christmas, but honestly, some people just shouldn't. Sooo, what's your FAVORITE Christmasy carol? **_

_**2.(Sebastian) Any favorite holiday desserts that are ONLY made during this season? **_

_**3.(Kit) If you could have one holiday wish, what would it be?**_

_**4.(Sebastian) Favorite Christmas decoration? **_

_**Kit: I think my favorite carol would have to be Carol of the Bells**_

_**Sebastian: What Child is This is always a nice one to hear.**_

_**Kit: I think my favorite Christmas song, is (well I think it's called) Santa Baby **_

_**Sebastian: ...I didn't know you listened to that kind of stuff. **_

_**Kit: …It was on the radio...Either way, we gotta get. Bye dearest Grell! Lovable Glow! **_

_**Sebastian: Bye**_

Grell: Many, many Christmas and other holiday questions on the session this month~!

Glow: … Gee, I wonder why?

1~  
Grell: Hm… one of my favourite carols would definitely have to be "All I Want For Christmas Is You" … Remind you of anything,_ Sebas-chan_?

Glow: Ahhh! Why do people have to ask me these questions?! I can't decide… I love them all!

2~

Grell: Ooh~ candy canes or any kind of Christmas cake I absolutely _adore_~! Especially when made by you, Sebas-chan~… *wink*

Glow: I'd have to say my mom's homemade Christmas Cherry Cheesecake… secret family recipe and quite honestly the best cheesecake I've ever had…

3~  
Grell: I think everyone knows the answer to this one~…

Glow: *cough* Sebastian or *cough* William… *cough*

Grell: Still haven't gotten that cough taken care of, have you?

Glow: Uh… *sweatdrop* no… And this is going to sound really corny, but it's true… I wish for everyone around the world to someday have a wonderful holiday and that the children in places such as Africa and other third-world countries will get a real Christmas gift… anyone else signing up for the 'Gift of Love' this year to help children have a Christmas gift?

4~

Grell: Of course, that would have to be Mistletoe~! Still have yet to catch Will or Sebas-chan…

Glow: Tie between the tree or the lovely glass cross table centrepiece we put at our table every Christmas for family tradition.

Both: Merry Christmas to you guys too~!

**From: Peacobs10**

_**Hi Grell and Glow**_

_**A random question for Glow and Grell, would you read '50 shades of grey' if it were '50 Shades of Red'? (This question is a perfect example of why I shouldn't get bored)**_

_**And also, have you ever played Kingdom Hearts, because if you haven't, YOU MUST! It's sooooooo cool.**_

_**Kthxbai**_

Doesn't seem like it's a very good book according to _someone_, hm~?

Glow: *blushes to match Grell's hair* I got curious and read it… halfway… okay? But besides the book being quite… um… never mind, itself, I found the literature very poor and sentences were written terribly… Why do they have to make it into a movie?! Whyyyyy?!

And yes, Glow and I have played Kingdom Hearts-

Glow: Yay Wii~!

… And I find it quite enjoyable!

**From: Denizen Of Madness**

_**I live! HAHAHAHA**_

_**Cinder: Well, looks like he went crazy. Well, more so than usual.**_

_**No, I'm not! I'm fine! Ahem Actually, ParaNorman doesn't really rip off any movies. It's freaking awesome with a sad and beautiful plot. You really should give it a chance.**_

_**1. So, if either of you were a pony, what kind would you be?**_

_**2. What do you think of the Great and Powerful Trixie?**_

_**3. Look up Doctor Who the Musical on youtube. XD Just do it!**_

_**4. So, Grell, what do you want for Christmas? Perhaps a nice Sebastian under your tree?**_

_**I went to see the Hobbit with Insanitypony for his birthday. It was pretty long, and they didn't even get through the whole book! WHY?**_

Glow: Glad to see you back! I was waiting for a question from one of our most well-known viewers, lol. But now that I know it doesn't rip anything off, I'll definitely have to check it out, I heard it was a total rip off of one of my favourite movies 'Paranormal'? To the questions, Grell!

1~

Grell: I'd obviously have the most _gorgeous _red mane in all of Ponyville, and a lovely scarlet coat too~! And… and, my cutie mark would be either something to do with a chainsaw or glasses!

Glow: Hm, probably a simple blonde-ish-bay coat and black-with-brown-streaks mane with a pencil cutie mark (see my reference there?) would be fine so I at least resemble myself somewhat…

2~ I find she's quite full of hers-

Glow: Anything you can do I can do better~

No you can't~

Yes I can~

Grell: *glares*

Glow: I can shoot a partridge, with a single car- … What? I like the song… blame Trixie!

3~ Interesting…

Glow: Seriously, if Dr. Who came out as a musical I would have a very happy death… *squeal* Too bad it's not one though, hmph. Hey, the Doctor wants to be like you Grell!

Grell: My hair is _red _not _ginger_!

Glow: Whoa, take a chill-pill, I was kidding!

Grell: How many times must we go over this?

Glow: Until I'm satisfied it's enough…

4~ Sebas-chan or Will, either would make me the happiest girl for Christmas~! And maybe a few nice red gowns of course… There's one last thing for you Glow~!

Glow: Ah, yes, The Hobbit was quite long, but I enjoyed it! … I even dressed as an elf to go~!

**From: Hatsune Miku**

_**I just saw the Hobbit yesterday! it was great! I LOVED IT! Can't wait for parts 2 and 3!**_

_**Now I have some new questions, yay!**_

_**1. Can I call you Grell-san? (You too, Glow!)**_

_**2. If your death scythe wasn't a chain saw, what would it be?**_

_**3. Do you enjoy playing pranks on people? (I do. I did something to a friend once, but she got me back. She dumped salt in my soda…)**_

_**4. What do you think is the saddest song ever? (I think either Lacrimosa or Kagayaku Sorano Shijima Ni Wa.)**_

_**5. What is the WEIRDEST thing that has ever happened to you? (Once when I was in a Hatsune Miku cosplay, this random creeper came up behind me, stroked my (super long, blue) hair, and ran. Never saw who it was…)**_

_**I think that's all, bye-bye!**_

Glow: The Hobbit was pretty awesome, wasn't it? High five! *proceeds to do so* Your turn Grell~!

1~ Both: Of course~!

2~ Of course, I would modify it again, unless it's not so… _old! _… scissors will never be my scythe again!

3~  
Glow: *snickers*

Um, no! Of course not! What makes you think that? I have never ever, _ever _played a prank with Glow… ever!

Glow: Hm… yeah, sure…

Grell: Shush!

4~ We both agree with you on Kagayaku Sorano Shijima Ni Wa!

Glow: Yeah, but there's a lot of good AMV's to it too!

Grell: Yeah, and the one made you cry…

Glow: Did not!

Grell: Don't lie, it's Christmas, and that's bad…

Glow: Hmph… guilty…

5~ Oh, goodness… I'd uh… rather not share…

Glow: The dispatch Christmas party we were at earlier… Grell here thought it was a good idea to act as though he wasn't paying attention under the Mistletoe and wait for William-

Grell: He looked like William in the dim lighting and from the corner of my eye, okay?!

Glow: No more sugar for you… That poor new reaper… Anyhow, here ends the final session of Grell's QnA corner! We'll have more chapters to add in the New Year!

**Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Stay safe and we hope to answer more questions soon~!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Glow here! Sorry for the super slow update, again… School has been nuts since Christmas break was over, and some personal issues have been affecting my update progress. But here we are again with another session with your beloved red reaper~!**

**Both: And happy New Year, 2013 to everyone~!**

_**Also, if anyone would like to see more about my life than just through Fanfictions, and even some exclusive pictures of what I look like (OMG WE CAN SEE WHAT CHIBIGLOWKITTEH LOOKS LIKE NOW O.O), add me at **_**ChibiWolfie **_**on Instagram~!**_

**From: Kitana Lunara**

_**Kit: *sneaks down a random chimney that leads to Grell's home and hides a large wrapped present along with a few others* *runs* **_

_**Ciel: ...I can't believe you did that. **_

_**Sebastian: I hope she likes it. **_

_**Kit: How can she not?! *sneaks down a chimney to Glow's and leaves a wrapped box and a few others* *runs back* Whew, now that I'm done playing Santa for you both.**_

_**Sebastian: Wait, they won't know what you gave them until the next chapter which will take a bit.**_

_**Kit: Ok, so you're not allowed to read the very end of this review until Christmas day. Ok? Ok! **_

_**Ciel: *chuckles* **_

_**Kit: Alright! Questions! **_

_**1.(Kit) What's your favorite quality of Sebastian and William? No, everything is not an answer you must pick one.**_

_**2.(Ciel) What are your thoughts on living in an estate with the Phantomhive's? Not our current one, but one a bit more away from town? Yes you can have a room near Sebastian. **_

_**3.(Sebastian) *randomly appears with a mistletoe* I think you still owe me a Christmas present. Will you do me the honors? **_

_**4.(Kit) Did you both get all you wanted for Christmas? **_

_**Kit: Alright...so, the large present for Grell is a live sized Sebastian doll and a bonus live sized William doll. 10 outfits for each are in two different boxes next to it. Also there are various candies and treats Sebastian made for you in the final box. *whispers* I might have snuck in a rather adorable red Santa dress! **_

_**Sebastian: For Glow we sent various treats and in the main box there's a gift card to your choice of cosplay store. **_

_**Kit: I really wish I could actually send you those things, but it'll just have to be virtual. Sorry. **_

_**All: Have a very Merry Christmas and have a wondrous New Year.**_

Well, though Glow and I were excited to see our gifts we actually managed to wait until after Christmas to read them~!

Glow: It's alright that they're just virtual, we love them anyways Kitana, Sebastian, and Ciel! GROUP HUG! *proceeds to enforce*

Grell: I must say Sebas-chan, I will need to show you that dress sometime~…

Glow: … can we get to the questions please before I get a nosebleed?

1~ Oh this is just not fair! I can't pick everything…? Hmph! I think they'd both win on looks though If I had to pick only one thing, of course~!

2~ A room _by _Sebas-chan? What happened to with?! Though I think staying at the estate with Sebas-chan, and you would be acceptable with a little bit of bending on those rules.

3~ *squeals* I knew you'd have to ask sometime~! *tackles*  
Glow: Grell! Closet is off… *wince* limits… *sigh*

4~ Grell: Ah, yes, Christmas, as always, was wonderful this year~! Lovely gifts were received and I enjoyed the holiday very much!

Glow: Yes, I enjoyed Christmas very much this year! My parents got me a T.A.R.D.I.S dress and necklace (I wear it every day, check it out on my Instagram) which I'm very happy about, and many other lovely things~!

Both: Thank you for the gifts Kitana! We enjoyed them very much!

**From: HPfan10101**

_**Hai Grell! I gots a question, did you listen to your Biology teacher? Or did you just saw him in half? And don't blame me for errors, I don't like my Kindle!**_

_**For Glow, do you mind reading my story: A Maid in a Wall? Just wondering... And just so you know, I HATE CielxSebastian Yaoi, so we have something in common Grell! Most likely... I also think red hair is friggin' AWESOME!**_

Oh, the dreaded Biology…

Glow: I love Biology~! Call me weird but…

Grell: Of course you're weird, Glow, why else would you want to be a Funeral Embalmer?

Glow: Hey! It's been an interest of mine for a long time, okay?!

But I would say you should listen to your Biology teacher, after all, it means your future for a job! There's a question for you Glow!

Glow: Ah, yes, another question. If I have time I will definitely read your fanfiction!

Good to see another fan that hates CielXSebastian! And thank you~! I must agree! Especially mine, of course! *hair flip*

**From: Hatsune Miku**

_**Ah, Christmas is amazing... I gots me the new I-Pod touch! Aw heck YEAH! :D**_

_**1. So... did you guys get anything good for Christmas?**_

_**2. What other anime do you guys like? I'm so in love with Pandora Hearts!**_

_**3. Grell-san, do you love anybody that's not from Black Butler? **_

_**4. Do you like winter sports? This just popped into my head because I was thinking about ski club...**_

_**5. Does anyone agree that Oz Bezarius (Pandora Hearts) sometimes when the shadow is on his hair, looks like young without-glasses Ronald Knox?! He really does... **_

_**6. Do you like fudge? I love fudge…**_

_**7. Have you ever heard the Tik Tok parody by The Midnight Beast? **_

_**8. Have you ever heard the Ciel Phantomhive Tik Tok parody? (It's really funny...)**_

_**9. I bet you want to murder all those SebaCiel fans huh Grell-san?**_

_**10. Have you ever read This Immortal Coil? I swear, best Grelliam fanfic EVER.**_

_**It's amazing.**_

_**Thanks for doing this, guys. It really rocks. *bows* I hope to see you again soon!**_

_**Bye-bye Grell-san, Glow-san!**_

…

_**Oh whoopsies I was gonna say earlier...**_

_**I got a hat shaped like the T. A. R. D. I. S. JEALOUS MUCH?!**_

_**Is it okay if I bring a friend to review with me next time, maybe?**_

_**11. Do you like Owl City or Three Days Grace? I love them so much**_

_**12. Did you see the new Doctor Who Christmas special? I watched it live broadcast from a British TV station! My bro set it up. Yeah... **_

_**13. Does my constant reviewing get annoying? IT DOES DOESN'T IT?**_

_**I'm soooooooooorrryyyy! *goes to emo corner***_

_**Bye-bye Grell-san... you too Glow-san...**_

Yes, yes~ Christmas is a wonderful time of year! Glad to see you had a good one!

1~ Grell: I got a lot of very nice perfumes and dress from Glow and a few other reapers at work~!

Glow: Yeah, that wiped out my work paycheck… but I got my season 2 of Black Butler (last Black Butler product I needed) and some Dr. Who stuff~! You can see my necklace on Instagram at ChibiWolfie!

2~ Glow and I enjoy Pandora Hearts as well! I've also seen Death Note, Soul Eater, and many more!

Glow: I also like… uhm… *blush* Junjo Romantica…

3~ Hm… love, you say? Well, obviously I couldn't _love _such as Will or Sebas-chan, but there is _many _ attractive men out there~ Anyone agree with me on L or Light Yagami from Death Note? Or maybe Francis Bonnefoy from Hetalia? I'm sure we could make a good pair~!

Glow: Well, it could work… but still…

4~ Well, I love winter, but I wouldn't necessarily say sports… snowball fights with Glow are rather fun though~! … until she stuffs one down my coat…

Glow: Because you throw one in my face and it's cold!

5~ Hm, with the glasses and a little bit of hair gel to slick his hair down I think they could look very alike~!

6~ Mm, yes, fudge is wonderful, isn't it? One of my favourite deserts!

Glow: If you love fudge, I'll have to make you some of my homemade fudge sometime.*grin*

7/8~ Ah yes, Glow has shown me both of these, Ciel's is rather entertaining, I must unfortunately admit…

9~ Yes! Very much indeed!

10~ I haven't yet, with all the overtime William's been giving me I haven't had a chance, but from what I've heard from other fans and Glow it's a very well-written and amazing fic~!

Glow: As soon as you have time you're reading it with me, Grell!

You're very welcome Miku~! We're glad you enjoy it so much!

Glow: And we enjoy your loyal reviews and very fun-to-answer questions for the two of us!

Grell: Agreed~!

Glow: … I AM VERY JEALOUS! I have a T.A.R.D.I.S dress and necklace, but no hat… *pout* And yes, I think it would be a lot of fun if you have a friend to review next time! *thumbs up*

11~ Owl City and Three Days Grace are wonderful artists! Glow and I enjoy them very much!

Glow: Several songs on my I-pod by both of them! My personal favourite by Owl City is 'When Can I See You Again' and I really can't decide on Three Days Grace…

Grell: Not to mention none of their looks hurt~…

Glow: Agreed… very much agreed…

12~ N-

Glow: Not fair! I wanted to see the special but was busy and couldn't! Was it good?!

… no, unfortunately I haven't seen the Dr. Who Christmas special, Glow was quite disappointed if you can't tell.

13~ No, no darling! Your reviewing isn't annoying at all! In fact, Glow and I rather enjoying reading your reviews, but then again that goes for everyone~!

Glow: *runs over and pulls out of emo corner while hugging* Nope, I agree with Grell, we actually have quite the blast reading and replying to reviews, so don't worry! We still love all our fans! *continues hugging*

**From: Alois Trancy**

_**Hello! I see you have lots of fans too, Grell!**_

_**But not as much as me of course! *laughs* NEVER. *evil stare* GOT IT?**_

_**1. Could you pleeeease persuade Sebastian to let me have Ciel?**_

_**2. Does it ever get on your nerves to be called gay? I know it does to me…**_

_**3. Why is Claude so mean to me?**_

_**4. But WHY can't I hate him? Why do I always forgive him?!**_

_**5. Why am I always called a slut? I'm not a slut.**_

_**5. Why am I stuck in a world of sh*t?**_

_**Goodbye for now, I'd be pleased to come again!**_

Ah, he-

Glow: Hi Alois! *waves rapidly*

Grell: *glares*

Glow: What?! I'm not allowed to say hi to one of my favourite characters?

… And as much as I'd say yes, I must say it's rather rude to say that, Alois! Anyhow…

1~ I'd love to try~! Perhaps we can make a deal of you getting Phantomb-

Glow: AHEM! How many times must I 'ahem' before you understand?!

_Ciel _away, and I can have my darling Sebas-chan~!

2~ I share my sympathy with you Alois, how can people still not see I am a proper lady?!

3~ I assume that if you could behave a bit better maybe he wouldn't be like that…

4~ I would your bipolar tendencies affect that very much…

5~ Hm, Alois Trancy being called a slut, but doesn't think he is?

Glow: *spit take with coffee and finishes choking* Pfftahaha! Ah, jeez… apologies Alois, but maybe if you wore some decent shorts you wouldn't be called a slut?

Grell: I must agree with Glow on this one… even if I own a few pairs of some lovely red and black ones myself at home and have yet to show them off to Will or Sebas-chan~…

5~ Both: Think positive, Alois~!

We hope you review again soon *wink*

**From: SleepCrimson Ninja**

**_Yo! It's been awhile...and as always I have Undertaker ... and William here, hehehehe...and Akira too..._**

**_UT: Hey there redhead...and Glow...here we are managing to tie up dear Megane-kun and we will have fun...oh yes indeed..._**

**_Akira: Hm...speaking of fun, why dont we go into a coffin and 'play' with toy- Me: Oie oie...Aki-chan, you're getting high on catnip...calm down... _**

**_*Will rants about being tied up*_**

**_UT: C'mon, Will lets not be-_**

**_Will: Hmph, this was not the plan! OI! Akira where are you touch-ah..._**

**_Me: Right... on to the question, have you seen the Samurai X live action yet? And also include the Death Note ones as well...if your a fan its really worth it...(to both of you) What are the movies that made you cry (like epic tears)? _**

**_UT: I have to admit it was a really cool movie to watch... oh and Glow...how'd your version of 'R-shitei' go? Did you 'rock and burn the house down'? _**

**_Akira: *cat calls loudly* ... I bet that is one fine little booty!_**

**_Me: Hey, hey, hey! Let's not get perverted...but yeah... I'd spen-_**

**_UT: *clears throat* what's your favorite position in a- [Me, Will and Akira stare at UT]_**

**_UT: Whaaat?! _**

**_Will: Honestly..._**

**_Akira: Will you are so serious...*kisses Will*_**

**_Will: hey what th-mmph!_**

**_Me: C'mon, let's go!_**

Hello Ninja! Good to see one of our most loyal reviewers back~!

Glow: Yep! Again, apologies for the missing your reviews!

So… a movie that made me cry of happiness or 'epic tears'? One of those would definitely have to be Eragon, or Batman: The Dark Knight Rises, for both Glow and I.

Glow: Both awesome movies! I also really loved Lord Of The Rings, or Wreck-It Wralph. Both in my top five movies! (for me I count the LoTR series as one, heh…) But R-shitei went very well, thank you. I was quite nervous for our very first performance and almost passed out of stage fright (in a dress that short though, who wouldn't be freaked out?)- thank gosh Carson (playing Sebastian) managed to calm me down, and then the performance went great! And… *massive blush* s-shut up Akira!

Goodness… have fun William~!

**Bye everybody~! We hope to see you all review again soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Glow here~ Man… we haven't updated for a while… *checks date when last updated* OMYGAD EVERYONE I AM SOOOOOO SORRY. FOR LEAVING YOU HANGING THAT LONG… I feel really guilty now, sorry everyone!**

_**Also, I know I've been speaking about my Grell cosplay lately and some of you were interested in seeing it, you can now see it on my Deviantart account 'SilverWolfInsanity'~! (Went to Con-G this weekend, best day ever! I even met a male Sebastian cosplayer and a male Alois cosplayer, I will now die happy… Alois is in the picture with me, lol) But I don't have too much on it- yet… So sorry if you want something really interesting, it's not that cool yet, hehe… And yes, I know… I'm short… it's not my fault I'm short for my age! Don't judge, lol!**_

* * *

**From: Kitana Lunara**

_**Kit: *in a corner, muttering random Italian and English* **_

_**Sebastian: ...apparently this is what finals week does to a person...I'm a little concerned. She hasn't come out of that corner except for food, school, the occasional violin lesson and maybe if I mention a new chapter for a fanfiction...maybe...I'm sure you'll look absolutely lovely in the dress. **_

_**Ciel: *sigh* Fine, you can have a room with him, just...behave? **_

_**1.(Kit) *has left corner* Do either of you roleplay? I love to, but both the forum I've started here on fanfiction AND the site I'm part of are rather...dead? **_

_**2.(Sebastian) Are there any females, other than yourself, at the office? My cousin was curious. **_

_**3. (Kit) Ok, sooo, Sebastian is wounded and now has a cross shaped burn on his chest (surprise, surprise, from a cross soaked in Holy Water). You manage to rescue him and drag him into a forest from which you lean in him into a tree. How do you react? As in, would you go on a rant and then help Sebastian, help Sebastian then rant orrrr go kill the guy then help Sebastian? **_

_**4.(Sebastian) How are finals week for Shinigamis? Glow? **_

_**Kit: Ugh...finals are awful so far. Oh, Grell, I hope you don't mind, but it's a running phrase in my friend group that after a really hard final we'll all have our souls taken by either you or Sebastian (in one of my friend's case though it's Demon!Ciel, but yeah...) I'm glad you all like your virtual gifts. I'll have to go check out that... Instagram(?) pic ASAP. **_

_**All: Bye! **_

_**Kit: *slinks back into the corner***_

Hello once more to one of our most loyal fans! And of course, Sebas-chan darling~… We definitely appreciate all your reviews Kitana! *grin* So, let's begin on all these questions we've neglected to answer, hmmmm Glow? *evil eye*

Glow: Hey! It's not my fault! I got busy with preparing for Con-G, our computer got a virus, and I just, kinda… forgot in all the things that were happening, heh… Just get on with it, please…

1~ Glow: Ooh, ooh! I roleplay~! Even though we already started one together Kitana, hehe.

Also, that's the other thing everyone~ If anyone would like to RP, feel free to send me a note! Preferably I RP Grell, or Undertaker best, if you don't mind! Though I don't RP via fanfition, the format's too messy for RPing for my liking, apologies… But still, send me a note if interested~!

2~ Ah, yes, there is more females. A few select lucky can become reapers, but mainly they stay in the General Affairs Department~

3~ Well, I'd definitely have to help Sebas-chan first, but when I head back to wherever Sebas-chan was injured, any other colour besides blood red will be gone due to how I deal with those who harmed my love~!

4~ Well, thankfully I can say since graduating the academy, reapers don't need finals or exams or anything anymore, though the new recruits have been driving me crazy with questions and asking for advice… Goodness!

Glow: Well, I can gladly say I don't have finals either. My school is termed, so I have all my exams at the end of the year, thankfully~ And yes, Instagram. It's a picture sharing app on the I-pod touch and I love it, lol. Anyone, feel free to add me at ChibiWolfie on Instagram~!

Both: Until next time you two~! *wave*

**From: Alois Trancy**

_**Well, I guess I am kind of a slut. But people don't need to keep pointing it out! :(**_

_**1. What's your favorite OVA?**_

_**2. What's your favorite flower?**_

_**3. Do you wish you had servants sometimes?**_

_**4. What is the best part of being a death god?**_

_**Well, that's all for now! **_

_**PS. Glow, glad to know you're a fan! ;) I like your story**_

Ah yes, people can be cruel that way, can't they dear Alois?

Glow: Aw, poor Alois, it's okay! *head pat-pat* I should let you know I was extremely happy this weekend~ I met a cosplayer of you, who was actually male! *jumps up and down* (No offence to any female Alois cosplayers at all! Male cosplayers just make it all the more special if they're the true gender of the character, lol)

1~ Definitely either 'The Tale Of William The Shinigami', or 'That Butler, Performer'… That dress for Ophelia really was wonderful and I believe I played her role well if I do say so myself~!

2~ Of course that would have to be the red rose, so beautiful and elegant yet able to draw blood at any time with those thorns~!

3~ For paperwork and maybe cleaning up around the house a bit…

Glow: Yeah, you have a messy floor…

Grell: It's not messy! Everything is in it's proper place! … it just happens to be on the floor!

Glow: Mhm… sure it is…

4~ The best part about being a death god? Hm… so many choices but one of the best? Goodness… I do really love my fashionable scythe… My little darling is just as beautiful drenched in blood as anything else, if not, even nicer~

Glow: Ah yes~ I definitely am a fan! And thank you very much, Alois *grins* I'm glad you like it~!

**From: Hatsune Miku**

_**Yes, the special was awesome! It was a bit different than normal, though... Usually they have a Christmas special, plus an episode to introduce the female lead of the next season. This time they did both at once. It was quite interesting. **_

_**1. If you we're an animal, what would you be?**_

_**2. Can you relate to other anime characters? (I can: Ritsu Sohma.)**_

_**3. Have you noticed that Brina Palencia and J. Micheal Tatum always appear in the same anime? (I mean, think. They both have roles in Black Butler, Spice and Wolf, AND Ouran High School Host Club!)**_

_**4. Do you play Portal 2? My favorite game of all time! 3**_

_**5. Have you ever been to an anime con?**_

_**I'm very happy right now! I formed a cosplay group with my friends -u- and we're looking forward to our first convention! I will be going as none other than you, Grell-san! My friends will be Sebastian, Madam Red, and Ciel. (I keep calling Ciel Phantombrat :D) quite the perfect group, no?**_

_**Thank you very much! You're so nice! Goodbye, and see you soon! ;)**_

Hi Hatsune! Glad to see yet another one of our most loyal fans back and asking more questions~! *wink*

Glow: Argh, I am so jealous of everyone! I have yet to see the special! Does anyone know where I can watch Dr. Who online for free without download (we got cable and don't get the channel anymore… *sniff, sniff*) along with the special? I would love it very much if someone could help me! Anyhow, back to you Grell~! *wink*

1~ An animal…? Interesting question… I definitely would say a red fox-

Glow: … typical…

Hmph! But of course, along with their beautiful coat, they're such magnificent, adorable, gorgeous animals! Just like me but in animal form~! Teehee!

2~ Always original to myself, darling~! … Of course, then again, any beautiful lady I'm sure I could relate to~…

3~ Yes, actually~ Glow and I have been finding a pattern between the two of them.

Glow: But they are both excellent voice actors, so it's not surprise~!

4~ Unfortunately no, neither Glow or I have played that game, though we will check into it sometime!

Glow: They have it at the Wal-Mart by my place, haha, we'll have to check it out and see!

5~ Unfortunately, overtime has been keeping me from that goal… *sigh* I hope to attend one soon though with Glow~!

Glow: ADGHAKJGKJBAF! I just went to Con-G this weekend… gosh, I had SOOOO much fun! Ironically enough, I went as Grell… But I was so happy! I was told by the professional costume makers Ricky Dick and Dawn McKechnie that my cosplay was well made and that I was adorable~! I was so proud of myself! (Not to brag, I'm just really happy about it… *sweatdrop*)

Both: We wish you luck for your anime convention Hastune! Have fun~!

**From: SleepyCrimson Ninja**

_**Yo! Here again...with the crowd I had last time... So unless you were born yesterday or you have been living under a rock, I'm pretty sure you've heard the buzz that is called Fifty Shades of Grey and it's trilogy... so have you read it yet? **_

_**UT and Akira: It is a page turner indeed...**_

_**Will: Honestly...**_

_**Akira: Don't make me make you shut up...you're reading it too...**_

_**UT: Hush now people and lets all read quietly…**_

_**Good grief...what are the books, stories & movies that was really memorable to you two?**_

Ah, hello you four~!

I see the three of you are read-

Glow: *facedesk* Please… please, I beg you, don't remind me of that book!

So Fifty Shades of Grey? Yes, I have re-

Glow: *covers ears* LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOUUUU!

… Anyhow, I have read it, only because Glow gave it to me and told me to shred it with my chainsaw… I admit it was… different, from what I've usually read… *sweatdrop*

Glow: Done yet…?

Grell: You can uncover your ears now~

Glow: What?!

… well, obviously all of Shakespeare's work is memorable, though for movies, I must say plays are my kind of thing~ Romeo and Juliet-

Glow: Obviously…

Be quiet Glow! And other Shakespeare, but I also enjoy Anne of Green Gables and Cats as well~!

Glow: I agree with Shakespeare for books and plays, and I also really enjoy Cats too… however for movies I adore the movie Beauty And The Beast, my ultimate childhood movie… I even saw a Belle cosplayer yesterday in her golden ball gown~! But I didn't get a picture… *sniff* And speaking of movies!

HAS ANYONE HEARD OF THE BLACK BUTLER LIVE ACTION FIOM COMING IN APRIL AND THE KUROSHITSUJI MUSICAL 2 IN MAY?! AHHHH I AM SO EXCITED FOR BOTH!

Ahem… uh… next question, Grell? *fixes hair and calmly sits back in computer chair*

Grell: Er… you sure you're okay…?

Glow: Yes, I'm fine! Just move along! Haha… ugh…

**From: Thekingsiblings**

_**Lucifer: Hello Grell. My sister and I are big fans (especially my sister).**_

_**Lucy: Yay! Grell you're the best! Isn't he the best big brother?**_

_**Lucifer: Yes Lucy. Now what questions would you like to ask? **_

_**Lucy: There's a question I've been meaning to ask for a while. If you had to choose who would you pick? Sebastian or William? **_

_**Lucifer: I have one also. We're you born a reaper or were you turned into one?**_

_**Lucy: That's a boring question brother!**_

_**Lucifer: I didn't think so, then again your only thirteen…**_

_**Lucy: Thirteen shmirteen, I'm a big girl!**_

_**Lucifer: also we should tell you. We are vampires.**_

_**Lucy: yep! My brothers a big scary one**_

_**Lucifer: I'm not that scary. Just when I'm ticked off!**_

_**Lucy: Hahaha! Bye-bye Grell!**_

_**Lucifer: Later Grell!**_

D'aw, how sweet you two are~ Glad to see you're both such big fans!

Lucy's question- B-Between Sebas-chan or William… must I…? I-I… Can't I skip this one Glow…?

Glow: Nope, sorry Grell, no can do… though it is entertaining to watch you panic to decide, hehe.

… I, ah… I think I would say Sebas-chan~ Will _has _been giving me an awful amount of work lately and he won't let up on overtime either! It's absolutely terrible!

Lucifer's question- Well, technically, I was 'born' as reaper, but not as in a child being born, 'reborn' is more like it. We basically stay as young as our human age due to our immortal life, but when we're reborn our looks can be altered in any way possible, which is always wonderfully stylish~!

I've actually never met a vampire, I don't believe they live around London… though we do enjoy the questions you two sent in!

Ta-ta for now~!

**So everyone, like I said, apologies for such a lack in updates. Things have been really crazy lately and our stupid computer issues are weighing me down again (we've had so many problems with our computer it's not even funny, every month something happens to it… jeez…). I'll try to update more often though!**

**Bye-bye everyone~!**


End file.
